Dark Obsecion
by Dany-kunn
Summary: Sonadow. Shadow Uke...si no les agrada se le sugiere no comentar. El dolor nunca dejó de ser su compañero, ahora se apegará más a él...
1. Chapter 1

Dark Obsession  
-- --

Capítulo 1: El erizo negro

Un oscuro sitio, lleno de llantos y lamentos, muchas voces reunidas pero solo una gritaba con más fuerza y dolor. El llanto de una mujer que estaba dando a luz en medio de toda la oscuridad a su alrededor prisioneros quienes la alentaban y hasta la ayudaban. Finalmente, el llanto de una pequeña criatura comenzó a oírse por toda la habitación fría y tenebrosa.

Al fin la criatura en brazos de su madre, se veía tan sano y vivo que la mujer no pudo evitar llorar de felicidad, ver a su hijo vivo y mirándola a los ojos. Era un ericito, sus ojos eran tan brillantes que hasta se podían notar con un halo de luz.

-es hermoso-

Musitó la mujer regodeada en ver a su pequeño entre sus brazos pero no fue por mucho tiempo que lo tuvo. Una puerta se abrió, dejando entrar una potente luz que los segaba, de allí salían unas cuantas sombras negras. Uno de ellos tomó al bebé y otros dos se llevaron a la mujer, llorando y gritando desesperadamente.

Ya fuera del cuarto, los hombres miraron al bebé con más detenimiento. Era un erizo de cabello negro con ventas rojo fuego, sus cejas arqueadas y sus ojitos como rubíes.

-es perfecto-

Dijo uno de ellos impresionado, la verdad no se esperaba tan bella criatura pero no contaba con que su madre era una bruja y su padre un guerrero ya fallecido. Aunque se creería que estaría desnutrido ya que no alimentaban mucho a los prisioneros.

-es hijo de un guerrero, nos podría servir muy bien-

Contestó unos de ellos, ya que sangre de guerrero va de generaciones.

-no, sería muy riesgoso, yo creo que habrá que criarlo hasta que alguien lo quiera como su esclavo…tú sabes, como un juguete, ganaríamos fortunas-

Y al parecer si valía mucho, es el primer bebé que sabe sobrevivir a la dura oscuridad y a la hambruna por durante 3 meses.

El pequeño erizo solo miraba a las personas que lo tenían en brazos, pero sabía, por más de ser pequeño, que ellos no eran personas amistosas, ya que no sentía aquella sensación de amor que un padre le regala a su hijo.

-y como se llamará?-

-yo estaba pensando en Shadow, por haber nacido entre las sombras-

-bien, entonces se llamará Shadow alias Rubí-contestó uno de ellos

* * *

12 duros años han pasado…Shadow se encontraba limpiando la cocina junto con unas amas de casa quienes se ofrecieron a criarlo hasta que tenga la edad para ser vendido. El erizo ya se veía bastante grande, siempre le gustaba ayudar a sus amigas con las cosas de la casa ya que para ello fue asignado, tan triste no se veía. Solo agradecía que alguien lo aceptara y que no se aprovecharan de él con fines que a ninguno le gustaría enfrentar.

Shadow estaba lavando los platos hasta que una de las sirvientas se acercó a él.

-mi niño, debes descansar un poco, los socios de nuestro patrón no tardarán en llegar, mejor debes ir como sirviente de las comidas, la gente siempre quiere ver a gente bonita que se presente en sociedad.

-jeje, bueno Ratchel…iré, pero no me vuelvas a decir bonito, no soporto que me piropeen-

Shadow se sacó su delantal y salió de la cocina. Todas las sirvientas se disgustaban un poco, sabían que Shadow era el único niño joven que tenía esa mansión ya que todas ella ya llevaban su tiempo de estancia.

* * *

El timbre de la puerta principal sonó, Shadow la había oído pero había veces que al patrón le disgustaba porque era una de las mujeres que contrataban para una plena "diversión" y al final las mujeres terminaban queriéndose ligar al erizo de ojos rojos.

-Rubí, abrí la puerta, yo estoy ocupado-preguntó su patrón

-si, señor-

El erizo fue caminando hasta la puerta quitándose los restos de espuma y abrió la puerta vio a un erizo azulado casi de su misma edad y junto a él estaba un erizo celeste, al parecer era su padre, aunque el erizo negro pensaba que era uno de los esclavos ya que era demasiado atractivo como para ser de la alta sociedad.

-ejem, pacen-

Shadow saludó cortésmente dejando entrar a los invitados, el erizo negro miró al erizo azul de reojo quien le devolvió la mirada algo dudoso. Justo se dio cuenta, no podía ser un esclavo ya que llevaba ropas finas. El erizo azulado se volteó y se acercó a él, parecía haberle llamado un poco la atención de sus ojos. Shadow cambió su cara a una sin emociones. El erizo azulado se posó frente a él y le dio una sonrisa.

-hola soy Sonic, cual es tu nombre?

El erizo era azulado de ojos verdes, llevaba una camisa blanca con un esmoquin color verde metalizado, Sonic le estrechó la mano. Sabía que era un esclavo pero no le dio importancia.

-ejem, soy Rubí-

El erizo negro y rojo extendió su mano para entrelazarla con la de Sonic. Solo era Shadow para las mucamas quien lo criaban pero nada más fuera de eso.

-ese es tu alias, dime tu nombre original-el erizo le pidió

-yo…me llamo Shadow…ese es mi nombre que me pusieron-le contestó mirándolo a los ojos

-bien Shadow…mi papá va a estar en esta reunión aburrida y como no hay ningún otro joven, te gustaría pasar el tiempo conmigo?-cuestionó

-me encantaría pero verás…fui encargado de servir las bandejas y es un trabajo muy importante y muy duro-le respondió algo frustrado, algo dentro suyo quería pasar más tiempo con ese erizo

-que lástima…pero bueno, mi papá es un muy buen socio de tu patrón, no será la única vez que me verás-le dijo sonriéndole y luego se marchó

El erizo quedó tildado pero se sacudió la cabeza y se fue para prepararse para esta noche. Mientras caminaba seguía pensando en ese erizo, es el primer chico que le habla ya que todos los que conoció antes han sido muy discriminadores y otros han pretendido hacer cosas con él, pero debió olvidarse de él para así continuar con su trabajo.

* * *

Shadow se encontraba en su cuarto y vio una bolsa sobre su cama, dentro de ella había una nota que decía "usarlo para hoy". El erizo negro, intrigado de su traje, lo sacó pero se enojó cuando vio que era un vestido blanco con negro con tules y un moño gigante que iba tras su espalda, junto con unos mocasines de color negro azulado. Siempre odiaba esa parte, tener que ponerse vestidos para llamar la atención, odiaba vestirse de niña.

Sin quejarse ni gruñir terminó poniéndose el tan elegante vestido que olía a frutilla recién cortada. Temía por ello, ya tenía a edad suficiente para ser vendido y sabía que a la mañana siguiente ya tendrá un nuevo patrón. Decidido después de arreglarse bajó al salo principal que era enorme y comenzó a recibir a las visitas.

* * *

El patrón de Shadow, el padre de Sonic y un erizo negro y azul estaban charlando tranquilamente.

-entonces Mephiles, que harán con las hectáreas que te asignaron?-preguntó el jefe de la mansión

-tks, no se, hay tantas cosas que me gustaría tener-respondió el erizo negro y azul-aunque me gustaría charlar con el pequeño Sonic, ese erizo si tiene un buen futuro, sería perfecto para la empresa…como vicepresidente-habló

-en serio? De veras lo crees?-preguntó el erizo celeste

-pues si, ese erizo lleva la productividad en la sangre-dirigió su mirada a donde estaba Sonic, él se encontraba bien lejos, charlando con un erizo negro con un hermoso vestido blanco. Mephiles quedó impresionado, ese erizo era tan atractivo y llamativo-linda esclava, donde la sacaste?-preguntó señalando a Shadow que estaba charlando con Sonic.

-él es Rubí, y vaya que le atiné a la talla, lo voy a poner en venta, necesito el dinero-contestó

-cuantos años tiene? No pasa de los 17-habló el erizo celeste

-no…tiene 12 años, es un erizo virgen…jamás fue tocado, su madre era una bruja y su padre un guerrero. De seguro que no se rebaja de unos 20.000 dólares, también cuenta que es un excelente trabajador. Ha estado aquí desde que era un bebé, ya casi es como un hijo…pero en verdad necesito ese dinero-contestó al patrón del erizo negro.

El erizo negro y azul hizo una sugestiva sonrisa llena de perversión, si vendía un par de sus pertenencias se podría conseguir a aquel ericito tan codiciado.

-mi amigo, me gustaría hacerte una proposición- habló el erizo sombrío.

* * *

Shadow se paseaba por todo el salón entregando aperitivos a los hombres con sus mujeres a su lado, tras él iba Sonic siguiéndolo hablando junto a él, quería saber sobre la vida del erizo negro y rojo y, por lo que ha oído de él, es una vida muy interesante.

-entonces tu mamá es una bruja y tu papá un guerrero?-preguntó intrigado

-…si-musitó el erizo negro

-que te pasa?-preguntó Sonic bastante preocupado por su amigo

-es que…hoy me van a vender, nunca me obligaron a vestirme así…o siquiera presentarme en sociedad-respondió algo frustrado, no quería irse de allí, estaba tan cómodo, criado por las amables mucamas, las esclavas que siempre lo ayudaban y mantenido por su patrón que ya le parecía ser como un padre. El erizo se perdió entre la gente con la brillante bandeja de plata en manos. Sonic no sabía que hacer, ahora volvía a sentirse solo, él conocía a todos pero era muy pequeño aún, quería estar con alguien que no fuera un mayor, alguien que lo entendiese.

* * *

El erizo negro y rojo se metió a la cocina para preparar más platos y llevarlos, fue cuando las esclavas notaron el delicado vestido que Shadow portaba. Una de las esclavas se acercó a Shadow y lo miró-hay querido…mira lo que te obligan a usar-dijo muy impresionada-que es lo que pretende el patroncito?-preguntó dudosa

-de seguro me venderá-el erizo con una gran rabia tomó la bandeja y se marchó al salón, debía mostrarse cortes pero estaba tan furioso y asustado que no se podía borrar el enojo de la cara.

Se iba acercando al grupo de los empresarios mayoritarios, entre ellos estaban su patrón, el padre de Sonic y un erizo muy parecido a él. Eso lo asustó un poco, lentamente se acercó al grupo ofreciendo la comida. Muchos tomaban la comida, cuchicheando a cerca del él, hasta podía oír algunas ideas para su uso. Muchos decían que era excelente para limpiar…otros para cocinar, hasta muchos le gustaba la idea de que sea el mayordomo. Pero las peores ideas eran de los que lo miraban más sugestivos, aquellos eran los que más le asustaban. Ya quería lanzar la bandeja por los aires e irse corriendo para no volver. El patrón de Shadow se acercó hasta él y lo alejó un poco del grupo de empresarios.

-Rubí, tengo que hablar contigo-el lobo apoyo un brazo en el hombro de Shadow-mira, no hice esta reunión solo para hablar de la economía…sino también para venderte-

El erizo negro sintió la sangre bajar a sus pies-c…como, no puede hacer esto, yo estoy muy cómodo aquí…usted me trata bien y yo le devuelvo los favores siendo un buen sirviente-el erizo estaba asustado

-Rubí!!! Por más que seas una excelente persona no te puedo privilegiar de nada, no olvides que eres un esclavo y si te vendo debes obedecer-le habló un poco más serio, trataba de no ser tan comprensible solo por el hecho de que estaban todos los hombres de poder a su alrededor, quienes no les importaba las opiniones de sus esclavos-eres el único que vale una fortuna entre tantos esclavos-

-y por eso me vende? Por solo unos cuantos fajos de billetes?-Shadow comenzaba a lagrimear pero enseguida se volteó y se fue caminando a la cocina.

Sonic se encontraba cerca de allí, de verdad iban a vender a aquel erizo, lo veía muy triste, parece que ya le gustaba vivir en esa mansión pero quien sabe quien lo comprará y como será. Sin esperarse fue caminando hasta su padre, a intentar comprar a Shadow.

-padre…podemos comprar a Rubí, dice su dueño que está en venta-preguntó Sonic

-lo siento hijo…ese erizo cuesta una fortuna, ya nos lo dijo su dueño. Pero cambiando el tema, ya tienes 16 años, sabes que en dos años debes empezar a trabajar y Mephiles te puede dar un puesto…como vicepresidente-le contestó

-mmm….lo tendré que pensar otro año más si me permiten-contestó

-bien, no te apuro hijo mío, solo piénsalo bien-le contestó el padre

* * *

La fiesta ya concluyó hace horas, Sonic se debió despedir de Shadow y solo algunos se quedaron para comprar al erizo negro. Todos querían poseerlo pero cuando oía el coste se iban de inmediato, ellos tenían demasiado dinero pero eran tan tacaños que no desperdiciarían tanto dinero como para comprarse a un solo esclavo. A todo esto Shadow se sentía una basura, por una parte que lo vendieran y por otra que lo rechazaran.

Mephiles se acercó al dueño de Shadow, junto con una hermosa gata violeta de ojos amarillos.

-Sebastian, queremos comprar a tu esclavo-después de eso sacó de su bolsillo un gran fajo de billetes-son veinte mil redondos, si quieres cuéntelos-dijo entregándole el dinero

-para que lo quieren?-preguntó el lobo algo desconfiado

-lo queremos para que nos limpie la mansión, de por sí, la otra esclava ya está demasiado mayor y le cuesta limpiar rincones y pisos, Rubí se ve bastante fuerte y vigoroso, de seguro podrá con las cosas de la mansión-contestó la gata

-muy bien Blaze, me agrada saber que Rubí tendrá un lugar donde pueda confiar-Sebastian los dejó a Mephiles y Blaze solos por unos segundos y se fue a la cocina donde se encontraba Shadow, y allí estaba, ayudando a lavar los platos con su ya tradicional ropa desgastada.

-Rubí, empaca tus cosas…ya he podido venderte-

Continuará…..

Bueno, si les gusta dejen reviews, me gustaría saber si esta historia les intriga…y si no es de su importancia o gustos continuaré con otros que tengo pendientes. Su review es muy importante para esta historia, por favor escriban su opinión. Gracias ^-^


	2. 2Un hogar entre las sombras

Dark Obsecion  
Si no les gusta, por favor, se les ruega que se ahorren su comentario por favor y busquen un mejor pasatiempo que molestar a alguien que está cumpliendo sus sueños como escritora yaoista.

* * *

Capítulo 2: Un hogar entre las sombras

Shadow se encontraba saludando a todas las esclavas quienes se ponían tristes de no volverlo a ver, por primera vez en su vida sentía miedo, ese nuevo dueño no le agradaba en lo más mínimo, ni porque tuviera esposa. Ya terminando de saludar Shadow se despidió de su dueño de antaño para irse con el erizo sombrío y su esposa. Por alguna razón sabía que ahora iba a ser tratado de una manera horrible, pues así eran todos lo dueños y sabría que él no sería una excepción ni por mas bello que sea.

-adiós Sebastian, nos veremos la semana que viene-contestó el erizo negro para luego marcharse con su esposa tomada de su brazo, seguidos por el erizo de ojos rubíes. Shadow hecho una ultima mirada a la mansión, verdaderamente la echaría de menos pero ya se había olvidado que sol era un esclavo más. A partir desde hoy sabrá la dura realidad de un "sin alma".

Mephiles y Blaze se subieron a la carroza, Shadow los iba siguiendo hasta también subirse. Durante el viaje iba bastante cohibido, sentía la fría mirada del erizo recorrer su cuerpo. Aún recordaba que Mephiles le obligó a ponerse el vestido de vuelta, y Blaze aceptó ya que lo veía mas como una niña, de todos modos no importaba los sentimientos o pensamientos del esclavo aunque se notaba la humillación espiritual que ahora cargaba tras su espalda.

-muy bien Rubí, espero que nos sirvas de mucho, he gastado una gran cantidad por ti-habló el erizo negro y azul.

-descuide señor, no se arrepentirá-respondió roncamente para que entendiese que le tenía respeto, no olvidaba los hábitos y las respuestas de un esclavo. Ahora se acordaba del joven Sonic, quien por unos momentos le había dado tranquilidad y paz en momentos nerviosos por saber si sería vendido, además de que había oído la charla entre su dueño anterior y Mephiles, que Sonic quería que el padre lo comprase. Seguro ya habrá visto la amabilidad de ese erizo en su alma.

-y bien Rubí, dime para que cosas eres capaz-habló la fina gata, realmente parecía tierna y gentil, muchas mujeres ricas gentiles no había pero ella era algo diferente.

-yo…limpio, cocino, sirvo…puedo ser portero, mucamo, mayordomo…puedo ser lo que ustedes prefieran, me enseñaron para hacer muchas cosas, señora-respondió tragándose su humillación sin ahogarse.

-y sabes hacer danzas?-preguntó el erizo intrigado

-si…una pequeña danza siempre puede entretener, aún más en los días de fiesta-habló Blaze esbozando una cálida sonrisa.

-yo no se esas cosas, señora….pero puedo aprender y hacerlo, señora-respondió, en verdad ya era fastidioso pero debía hacerlo, después de todo no era un erizo muy fuerte.

-que dices amado? Lo mandamos con las mujeres que saben danzar la danza del vientre?-preguntó la gata mirando a su marido

-puede ser, querida pero primero que haga las cosas simples de la casa, que limpie y todo lo demás, después veremos si puede practicar con ellas-respondió mirando al erizo rojo y negro quien tenía la cabeza tan baja como su propio orgullo que le había costado armar.

* * *

Ya habían llegado a la casa, todo se notaba en penumbras y eso le desagradaba a Shadow, nunca le gustó mucho las penumbras desde que supo que nació dentro de una. Un mayordomo los fue a recibir, Blaze y Mephiles le entregaron sus sacos y se marchó a los tendederos para así acomodarlos.

-Jack, lleva a Rubí a la celda de los esclavos-dijo Mephiles tomando al erizo negro del brazo y entregándoselo al mayordomo.

-si, señor-el zorro tomó el brazo de Shadow y se lo llevó lejos. Antes de bajar por el sótano miró a Shadow-Rubí, yo te podré en la celda donde se encuentra mi esposa, ella está embarazada, por favor cuídala mucho-le pidió el mayordomo

-si Jack, cuidaré muy bien de su esposa y su hijo-dijo tomándolo de ambas manos para darle animo.

-aahh…en realidad ese no es mi hijo, pero le ruego que no se lo diga a nadie por favor-le pidió el zorrito rojo-o mandarán a hacer abortar a mi mujer-

-descuide buen hombre, su secreto estará a salvo conmigo, debe confiar en mí-le contestó Shadow entrando al sótano.

Al estar dentro, solo se veía un halo de luz por la puerta abierta, los llantos y lamentos eran horribles, te apuñalaba por la espalda, Shadow le recordaba al momento en que nació, algo que fue tan traumatizarte que lo lleva en su memoria por más que haya tenido unos segundos de vida. Iban caminando por un pasillo, en todas las celdas se notaba las esclavas maltratadas y ensangrentadas, muchos ya estaban enfermos por la terrible humedad y sus pies descalzos tocando la mojada tierra. Una terrible peste comenzó a surgir de una de las celdas, el zorro se acercó y se paralizó al ver tan horrible escena. Era una equidna verde opaco muerta, llena de gusanos, sedeada por las moscas y mordisqueada por las ratas.

-me cago en…-el zorrito se tapó la cara al sentir tan espantoso hedor y continuó marchando llevando a Shadow, cuando ya llegaron el zorro le abrió la celda y dejó que el erizo entrara para luego cerrarla con llave.

Shadow ya estando dentro vio una zorrita marrón entre las sombras, el erizo negro se acercó a ella y cuando la zorra lo vio comenzó a llorar y a abrazarse-n…no me hagas daño por favor…ya no lo tolero más-lloriqueaba la pequeña zorra.

-descuida, no soy Mephiles, mi nombre es Shadow-el erizo se acercó hasta la chica-tu marido me envió a esta celda para protegerte y asegurarme de que estés bien-le respondió acercándose más.

-en serio? Gracias, muchas gracias pequeña joven-la zorria se lanzó a abrazar a Shadow

-ejem, soy un chico…por más que difícil sea averiguar mi sexualidad-le respondió

-huh, en serio? Lo siento mucho-dijo mirándolo con más detenimiento, vio sus brillantes ojos, su tan extrovertido pelaje y su bien tratado cuerpo-vaya, debiste haberle costado fortunas a Mephiles-dijo mirando al erizo.

-más de la mitad de esa cantidad, por ser virgen-le respondió-ciertamente los vírgenes son más costosos y difíciles de hallar, pero para eso mismo fui criado…para que mi dueño gane una gran fortuna para cuando me venda-contesto

-debes tener cuidado con ese erizo, Shadow. Porque…él es el padre de mi hijo…pero cree que es el hijo de mi marido-la zorra se lanzó al pecho de Shadow y comenzó a llorar

Shadow no tuvo más remedio que abrazarla-tranquila, de nada sirve soltar lágrimas si es que no la ven…solo limítate en sentirte bien de que tu hijo está bien y que tu marido siempre estará a tu lado para protegerte a ti y tu hijo-le respondía acariciando su espalda y acunándola de un lado a otro.

* * *

Sonic se encontraba charlando con su padre, estaban discutiendo sobre el tema del trabajo que Mephiles justamente le propuso. Al parecer a Sonic no le agradeba mucho, después de que una vez lo llevó a un cabaret, a los 14 años

-papá, no me puesdes mandar a trbajar con ese tipo-le regaño Sonic bastante enojado-ya tengo 16 años, puedo conceguir empleo yo mismo y tengo la tecnica adecuada-

-basta Sonic,mañana irás a la mansión de Mephilesque te platicarásobre el trabajo, hay beces que debemos hacer cosas que no nos gustapara poder conceguir todo lo que queremos-le reprechó su padre-ahora vete a dormir jovencito, mañana tendras un gran día.

Sonic se fue subiendo las escaleras regañando en voz baja, pero el padre tenía razón, debía trabajar duramente si quiere conceguir lo que tanto desea. En estos momentos era el erizo negro quien estaba en su mente, lo veía tan sociable e interesante, le habría gustado muchohacerce su amigo, después de todo es como él.

* * *

Shadow se encontraba en la penumbra de la oscuridad, abrazado a la zorrita quien prometió cudarla, la luz de la luna caía sobre su cuerpoa travez de un techo enrejado. Su tan perfumado y precioso vestido blanquecino ahora estaba todo embarrado y mugriento, un terrible frío caló por sus huesos, de seguro sería la humedadque ya llevaban esas celdas, hace un par de días había llovido y marcas en la pared mostrabanque el lugar se había indundado. Oía todos los llantos de los demás esclavos, normalmente era inhumano, normalmente para él, ya que nunca fue tratado de mala manera. Después de tanto temor y tanta lamentación, Shadow se levantó increiblemente furioso y se acercó a las rejas de la celda.

Infló su pechocon todas sus fuerzas y explotó en un leve grito-NADIE SE MERECE UN CASTIGO TAN CRUEL, NO LE DEN EL PLACER DE VER SUS LÁGRIMAS CAER-después de gritar, Shadow pateó tan fuerte el tubo de la reja que la rompió y la tiró muy lejos. Todo quedó en silencio, solose oía el jadeo de la criatura de las sombras que usó su alarido para descargar sus terrible nervios. De vuelta volvió a sentarse, sintiendo el pequeño charco de barro mojar sus gluteos. Por instinto empezó a desgarrarce toda su ropa a si mismo, la rabia y el enfurecimiento debían descargarce y ya enfurecido de su personalidad femenil terminó dejando al vestidoreducido a pocas telas que cubrían la parte de su sexo y sus brazos. Ya exhausto se lanzó de un cabezazo sobre el frío barro y cerró sus ojos, no se diría que estaba llorandoya que nunca le daría tal honor a nadie. Tratando de concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera el fuerte temblor de su helado cuerpo, se durmió.

* * *

Mephiles y Blaze se encontraban en el comedor bebiendo una taza de té, estaban charlando de lo más comodos y a su lado el mayordomo y un par de esclavas quienes limpiaban la zona.

-y bien Mephiles, como lograrás reunir lo gastado esta noche?-preguntó la gata con gesto de duda.

-mi querida...mañana deberé estar todo el día fuera de casa, tendré que vender…5 o 6 esclavos mínimo y comosabes ellos no están en buen estado que digamos, así que me costará hacer que alguien pique el anzuelo-le respondió el erizo negro.

-mi amor…solo intenta no hacer lo mismo con Rubí, sería un desperdicio, así que nada de golpes de marca permanente, no que lo descuides…y dile a nuestro hijo que no se meta con ese niño…a ver si después lo vendemos lo vendemos y ganamos grandes cantidades de dinero si es que aún no fue tocado-le contestó la gata violeta levantándosé de la mesa y yéndose a su habitación.

Cuando perdió la vista de la gata Mephiles se fue al salón y se acomodó en el sillón-aaahhh…al fien tiempo para mí-suspiró el sombrio erizo

* * *

La zorrita se encontraba durmiendo pero unos gemidos la despertaron, de repente volteó a ver a su compañero y se asustó mucho cuando lo vio. Shadow gemía, gritaba y se retorcía cual persona poseída. La zorrita se acercó hasta él y le midió la temperatura, Shadow estaba tan frío como un blque de hielo y sin dejar de moverce gemía algunas palabras.

-aahh…ellos…ellos, apestados, sin salvación…apestados-Shadow levantaba su pecho, sus brazos se movían inconteniblemente, la zorrita intentaba despertarlo pero era impocible, mientra, Shadow continuaba musitando-la pobreza reinará…morirán, ellos morirán…aah-

-Shadow, Shadow, despierta-la zorrita lo empujaba y de repente Shadow se levantó y del susto gritó-Shadow, que te pasó?-preguntó asustada

-n…no lo sé-Shadow dirigió su mirada a la zorrita quien estaba agitada por el momento-no se que me pasó-Shadow volvió a acostarce, habría jurado que vio un monton de muertos, enfermos por una extraña enfermedad, eso le dio mucho miedo, ya estaba empezando a pensar que estaba adquiriendo los poderes de su madre, algo desagradable, ya que si sabían lo cazarían al instante.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Sonic se levantó de su cama mirando el lindo amanecer, lentamente se incorporó para vestirce y prepararce para desayunar. Se bañó se vistió y bajó las escaleras, cuando llegó a la cocina vio a su padre ya desayunando y la esclava sirviendo el desayuno a Sonic, el erizo azulado se sentó-gracias Clara-después de agradecer el erizo empezó a comer pero de pronto fue golpeado en la nuca con el periodico que el padre tenía en su mano-hey!!! y ahora que hice?-preguntó como un niño regañado

-no debes portarte de esa manera con una esclava-le respondió-por alguna razón son esclavos y es para que hagan todo sin recibir gracias ni por favor-el erizo celeste volvió a leer el periodico que tenía en manos-y vete preparando, ya va siendo hora de que vayas a la Mansión de Mephiles-

-padre, ya te dije que ese tipo me desagrada, además…es un lujurioso, yo vi como miraba a mi amigo Shadow-le respondió

-y quien es ese?-preguntó

-es Rubí, el esclavo de Sebastian, el erizo negro y rojo-le respondió-lo miraba de muy mala manera-

-ya callate y deja de pensar en ese esclavo, ahora ve a la mansión de Mephiles o te juro que te doy un terrible golpe-le amenazó

-aahhh…mamá no aprobaría eso-Sonic se lavantó y se fue de la mansión.

-ya estando fuera, empezó a caminar-aahh…como odio que a nadi le interece los sentimientos de los esclavos, ellos son como nosotros…además me hice amigo de uno y mi padre me lo prohiba…algún día lograré escapar de toda esta sociedad-

* * *

El erizo negro y rojo se encontraba durmiendo hasta que hoyó la reja de la celda abrirse-anda erizo, es hora de que hagas tu labores-era un guardia, tomó a Shadow del brazo y lo jaló fuera de la celda, luego la cerró con llave y se llevó al erizo al salón de la mansión. Allí se encontraba la gata violeta quien vio a Shadow todo sucio y su trje hecho harapos.

-hay dios, mírate, mejor vete a bañarte y toma-Blaze le dio otro vestido, solo que este era un poco más de entrecasa para que pueda hacer las labores-lo sé, sé que eres un chico pero ese vestido te quedará precioso-le sonrió

-si…señora-Shadow tomó el vestido y lo guiaron hasta un baño para así quitarce toda la suciedad.

Continuará…

Si les gustó por favor dejen comentarios...y si no, se le sujiere ahorrarse las palabras por favor ¬¬ Bye XD


	3. Déjame entrar en tu mente

Dark Obsecion

* * *

Capítulo 3: Déjame entrar en tu mente

Shadow se encontraba en un cuarto iluminado por los rayos de sol, su cuerpo estaba al descubierto, mostrando su fina piel oscura. Detrás de él un guardia se encontraba con un balde de agua helada, le estaba echando esa agua al erizo negro y así quitarle el barro que tenía por todo su cuerpo. Se acercó hasta él con un pedazo de trapo, tomó abruptamente el brazo del joven erizo y comenzó a quitarle los restos de suciedad. Pasaba por su cabeza, su cara donde le acarició una mejilla, pasando por su pecho donde se encontraba un mechón suave y blanquecino hasta llegar a la entrepierna. Shadow sintió un tremendo escalofrío recorrerle por su columna vertebral al sentir que ese guardia le manoseaba la pierna izquierda, subiendo suavemente hasta la entrepierna, el erizo negro se movió y se zafó de él. Su pelaje continuaba mojado y su cuerpo estaba totalmente frío.

-a…aléjese de mi!-Shadow llevó sus manos cubriendo parte de su cuerpo, su mirada estaba perdida en otro lado que no sea la mirada de esbozo de lujuria que ahora tenía ese horrible hombre.

-callate maldito erizo-el guardia se acercó hasta Shadow y le dio una bofetada tan fuerte que dejó al erizo en el suelo, volviéndose a ensuciar-no puedes escapar, me ordenaron mantenerte a la vista-el guardia lo volvió a tomar del brazo y lo miró a los ojos, al ver a los ojos del erizo quedó estremecido. Los ojos del erizo brillaban de una manera escalofriante, sus ojos estaban completamente rojos.

Shadow tomó el brazo del guardia y lo arrinconó de cara contra la pared-maldito sucio…se lo que pretendes…pero yo sé que cosas horribles van a pasar…enfermedades horribles, carnes muertas en almas vivas, insectos comiendo esa carne-el erizo comenzó a carcajear pero sus ojos dejaron de brillar, su mirada cambió a una confusa, sintió su fuerza y poder desfallecer. Volvió a ser el mismo y todo parecía indicarle que lo que acababa de hacer le iba a traer serios problemas. El guardia se volteó al sentir que fue liberado que aquella prisión y tomó a Shadow de sus erizos. Finalmente salieron del cuarto y llevó al erizo a la sala principal, donde se encontraba Blaze.

* * *

Blaze se encontraba mirando por la ventana, viendo como las esclavas regaban el hermoso jardín fértil y abundante, oyó unos pasos acercarse a ella, se volteó dubitativa y vio al guardia que llevaba al erizo de sus púas. Finalmente lo lanzó al suelo frente a la gata violeta, sonrió sugestivamente, se alejó y fue al armario tomó un raro bastón y volvió con el erizo quien estaba incorporándose.

-hey, hey, hey, y a ti quien te ordenó que te incorporaras erizo?-preguntó la gata-y ahora que hizo este erizo para que te enfadaras con él?-preguntó mirando a su guardia

-el erizo me agredió y usó una lengua sucia, una que solo la especie de las prostitutas de su madre usa-al oír tal ofensa a su madre trató de ponerse de pie para atacarlo pero Blaze posó un dedo en la espalda del erizo negro evitando que se incorporase.

-eso no se hace Rubí, ahora eres un esclavo y debe obedecer…y sabes que pasa cuando no obedecen?-en ese momento la gata violeta sacó dentro del bastón un látigo, llena de tiras de cuero y en su punta se encontraban flechas afiladas. El erizo negro se estremeció al ver eso-ahora Rubí, quiero que te levantes y te poses en una pared-

El erizo sin decir nada se incorporó y fue caminado hasta una pared donde se posó esperando aquel agonizante dolor que en verdad nunca logró experimentar. La gata le corrió un poco el vestido dejando la espalda al descubierto, pasó una mano por allí para sentir su suavidad. De pronto se alejó un poco y empezó a mover el látigo de una manera fuerte, Shadow bajó la cabeza, reprimiendo todo ese dolor, ni una sola lágrima pasaba por sus ojos, no se dejaría vencer tan fácil, no lanzaba ni gritos, ni menos alaridos, solo se oía la abrupta respiración del ericito negro mientras sus puños seguían presionando, tragándose ese dolor y demostrar que no es como cualquier otro esclavo.

La gata blanca se impresionó mucho al ver que el erizo no expresaba sentimiento alguno, entonces comenzó a azotar cada vez más fuerte pero no oía nada, continuaba callado. Veía su espalda ya severamente dañada, un último azotazo dio contra la espalda del erizo pero una de las flechas quedó enganchada en su espalda, la gata jaló fuertemente y la unión entre el lazo y la flecha se rompió, dejando la flecha en la espalda del pobre erizo negro, quien presionaba sus ojos fuertemente y mordía su labio inferior.

Blaze soltó el látigo y se acercó hasta él-y espero que desde ahora no vaya a ser que desobedezcas o intentes ser algo más de la escoria que eres ahora. El erizo solo asintió lentamente, la gata tomó la flecha con su mano y la arrancó sin cuidado alguno de la espalda ensangrentada del erizo bicolor. Un leve grito se oyó por todo el salón pero luego se detuvo, ya que no podría soportar tal dolor, Shadow dio un pequeño vistazo a su espalda, se veía dañada y el ardor que sentía era indescriptible.

-te va a doler un poco, envenené las hojas de las flechas con hierba venenosa, descuida, solo te da comezón y ardor por unos días pero se te pasará-dijo volviéndose a alejar-ahora quiero que hagas todas las cosas de la casa, limpiar, asear, refregar y todo eso-respondió.

-madrastra…que pasa? Que fue ese grito?-un erizo de color verde con una chaqueta negra y pantalones del mismo color se acercó hasta Blaze, detrás de ellas había un erizo negro y rojo, portaba un vestido de entre casa manchado con sangre, su respiración estaba exaltada pero le atrajo mucho sus ojos, eran muy llamativos-y esa quien es?-preguntó boquiabierto. Shadow solo cerró los ojos con fuerza y puso cara de regaño al ver que había otro que creía que era una mujer.

-él es un varón y su nombre es Rubí-le contestó la gata violeta que se estaba acercando a su hijastro-es el nuevo esclavo que tu papá compró-le contestó. El erizo verde miró a Shadow esbozando una pequeña sonrisa. El timbre de la puerta sonó y la gata violeta fue a ver quien llamaba, dejando al erizo negro y al erizo verde solos.

-bien Rubí, eres un niño, eso no sabía-el erizo verde se iba acercando hasta Shadow-pero realmente no lo pareces…jejeje, que pasa? Acaso te gusta parecer mujer y así tener relaciones con hombres?-el erizo negro bajó un poco la cabeza y el erizo verde lo tomó del mentón mirándolo a los ojos-apuesto a que te debe encantar mamar, en ese caso yo tengo una gran virilidad a la que puedes lamer-le sonrió sugestivo-así es, mi papá te compró, así que puedes ser mi ramera-el erizo verde lo soltó brutalmente.

El erizo negro lo miró a los ojos turquesa del erizo verde y tomó aire para hablar-a mí no me compraron para complacer, me compraron para hacer las cosas de la casa…y si quieres que te la mamen por tan desesperado, es mejor que te vayas a un prostíbulo-le respondió mostrándole su blanca dentadura. El erizo verde levantó una mano para prepararla para una bofetada pero en ese momento apareció Blaze y atrás suyo el erizo azulado.

-Scourge, que vas a hacer?-preguntó Blaze con Sonic detrás suyo

-he? Nada-el erizo verde se volteó y se acercó a su madrastra y el erizo-vaya, miren que nos trajo el viento…pero si es el joven Sonic quien vino a la mansión-el erizo verde pellizcó suavemente la mejilla izquierda del erizo haciendo que el otro cerrara un ojo-que te trae por aquí…ha! Ya se, vienes por el empleo que mi padre te sugirió…pero ahora no se encuentra-le respondió

-hola Scourge, tanto tiempo…y no me trates de bebé, soy dos años menor que tú-le respondió firmemente cruzándose de brazos-ahora quisiera charlar contigo-le habló mirándolo a los ojos.

-aahhh…tienes que fastidiar? Me estaba divirtiendo con un niñito-se quejó el erizo verde poniendo cara de aburrimiento.

Sonic se le acercó y continuó-es en serio Scourge, hay que finalizar el trabajo del colegio y así recibirnos pero parece que tú y Silver no se esfuerzan por ello-le respondió-apenas vamos con un par de hojas y prometiste conseguir esos libros-

-Sonic no me jodas más, y si tu novio no te ayuda no es mi problema, de todos modos me recibiré ya que mi padre ha pagado el dinero para hacerme aprobar-el erizo se cruzó de brazos y le regresó la mirada agresiva.

-tks, entonces has lo que quieras, yo puedo hacerlo solo-le respondió pero Scourge lo tomó del cuello de su camiseta y lo alzó-que haces?-

-jejeje…eres un niñito torpe, no se como mi padre se empeña en querer moldearte-Scourge lo impulsó contra una pared sin soltar el cuello-por que será que eres su favorito?-preguntó

-porque la inteligencia y sagacidad es mucho mejor que la brutalidad y la fuerza-le respondió.

-Scourge, ya detente y ayúdame con esto-le gritó la madre. El erizo verde soltó a Sonic y se fue junto con su madrastra-quiero que lleves a Rubí a limpiar los cuartos de arriba-le ordenó agarrando al erizo negro que estaba algo cansado por la lastimadura de su espalda. Sonic abrió un poco los ojos al ver al erizo negro y rojo, Scourge se dio cuenta de la expresión del erizo azul y sonrió.

-que pasa Sonic? Acaso conoces a mi nuevo esclavo?-preguntó mirándolo fijamente-es un erizo especial y es todo mío-vio como Sonic presionaba los puños fuertemente-y no me vengas con esos sermones de que los esclavos no son de nadie porque a este niño lo voy a hacer todo mío-el erizo se alejó hasta estar junto al erizo negro y rojo, le propinó una suave nalgada haciendo que Shadow se exaltara un poco y así finalmente llevárselo a la planta alta de la mansión.

-y bien Sonic, que planes hacer hasta que Mephiles llegue?-preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa

-yo pensaba de que lo podría esperar hora, hora y media-contestó el erizo azulado mirando a su alrededor-es que mi padre quiere que tenga un empleo fijo y así empezar cuando sea mayor de edad-se cruzó de brazos.

La gata violeta posó sus manos sobre su cadera y miró al erizo azul-vaya, entonces no te importaría de que hable de algo importante contigo, verdad?-preguntó mirando a los ojos verdes del erizo azul.

-eh…no lo creo-respondió algo serio. La gata violeta, cual felino se le acercaba moviendo sus caderas hasta Sonic, mirándolo a los ojos y tomarlo de sus brazos, hasta luego deslizarlo por su espalda-q…que está haciendo señora?-preguntó algo asustado-s…señora, por favor-la gata solo le chiteó y con un suave empujoncito lanzó al erizo sobre un sillón que estaba allí.

-tranquilo Sonic, mi marido no vendrá hasta la noche, tenemos todo este tiempo para divertirnos-la gata comenzó a desabrocharle la camiseta y así pasar sus manos por el suave pecho del erizo azulado-mmm…que robusto estas-gimió mientras lamía el cuello del erizo azul.

* * *

Shadow se encontraba limpiando el cuarto que, por los materiales, debía ser del erizo verde. Sus ojos estaban mirando le pequeña mesa en donde limpiaba, introducido en sus pensamientos, las palabras de Scourge le hirieron mucho, él no era el primero que le decía esas cosas pero ahora siendo su dueño le atemorizaba un poco de que fuera a hacerle algo que no quisiera que sucediese. Su espalda aún se encontraba en grabe estado, la comezón comenzó a aparecer convirtiéndose en desespero por querer pararla, instintivamente llevó su mano a su espalda pero al tocarla su carne ensangrentada comenzó a arder, haciendo que dejara de tocarse. Serró sus ojos fuertemente al sentir aquel terrible ardor pero luego sintió algo frío y pastoso sobre su espalda, de inmediato comenzó a detenerse la picazón. Se volteó y allí estaba el erizo verde, frotando sus manos embarradas en la espalda del erizo negro.

-con esto se detendrá la comezón y el ardor-le comentó el erizo verde mientras continuaba esparciendo el barro por toda su espalda.

Shadow ya comenzaba a sentirse más aliviado y empezaba a aflojarse de a poco. Al notar que el erizo verde se detuvo, se volteó y lo vio a los ojos-muchas gracias-hizo una pose de reverencia y se quedó allí a ser correspondido.

-está bien, puedes continuar-dijo el erizo verde mirándolo-tú conoces a Sonic, ese erizo azul?-preguntó dubitativo.

-pues…si, ayer nos conocimos mientras servía la comida en la mansión de mi dueño anterior-le contestó-es un erizo verdaderamente dulce y gentil-le respondió educado y serio.

El erizo verde hizo una pequeña sonrisa, sus sospechas eran claras, al erizo azul le disgustaba que maltrataran al pequeño Shadow, se volteó y se dirigió hasta la salida de su cuarto-por cierto Rubí, esas heridas necesitan tratamiento, así que a media noche te quiero ver aquí-le respondió para luego marcharse.

-s…si, señor-Shadow quedó paralizado, aquella invitación del erizo verde a su cuarto a medianoche era una mala señal, de seguro no la pasará muy bien.

El erizo negro oyó un par de grititos en la planta baja y decidió bajar las escaleras. Al bajar el sonido se volvía cada vez más audible, ahora se oía perfectamente. Cuando llegó vio a la gata violeta sobre el erizo azulado, besándolo y acariciándole todo su cuerpo mientras este intentaba poner un poco orden pero era inútil, Blaze continuaba besándolo.

El erizo negro se tapó la boca con sus manos quedando un poco aturdido por lo que veía, no sabía si interponerse o dejarlos. Por un lado quería separar al joven y la casada pero por otro lado no quería por el simple hecho de que ellos dos querían tener un poco de entretenimiento. Finalmente hizo lo que su corazón le dictó, se dirigió hasta ellos y con un ligero toque al hombro de la gata violeta aquellas caricias finalizaron, haciendo que Blaze volteara la cara algo asustada pero cuando vio que era el erizo negro se levantó y se acercó agresivamente al erizo negro y rojo.

-Sonic, vuelve mañana…ahora vete-exclamó Blaze sin dejar de mirar a Shadow agresivamente. El erizo azul se abrochó su camiseta, se incorporó y salió corriendo de la mansión, dejando al erizo ojicarmín solo frente a su dueña-Rubí…tenías que aparecer…no?-la gata tomó al erizo de su oreja y comenzó a ir junto con el erizo-hiciste las cosas que te ordené?-preguntó gritando mientras lo llevaba a la puerta del sótano.

-s…si señora, ya he limpiado toda la planta alta-gemía el erizo negro con su oreja aún tironeada por la gata violeta-limpié los cuartos, acomodé los muebles…hasta aseé el salón de danza-exclamaba mientras caminaba apresuradamente-

-bien erizo tonto, por hoy ya has hecho más de lo pedido-la gata entró al sótano y se acercó a la celda donde estaba la zorrita y lo arrinconó contra las rejas-y si llegas a decir lo que hoy ha sucedido te mandaré a matar, porque ya sé que practicas brujería y eso te puede costar mucho, Rubí-la gata metió a Shadow dentro de la celda y lo encerró junto con la zorrita de tonos marrones. Finalmente la gata se fue de allí, dejando al erizo junto a su amiga.

-Shadow, Shadow, estas bien?-preguntó la chica acercándose al erizo, vio la herida de su espalda-por dios Shadow, mira lo que te hicieron-se sorprendió.

El erizo negro se incorporó fácilmente y miró a la zorrita a los ojos, estos comenzaron a brillar prominentemente-yo no soy Shadow, mi nombre es Rubí…y que te quede en claro…ahora…tu mente y cuerpo son míos, me perteneces-Shadow la miraba fijamente sin parpadear y la zorrita se quedaba quieta observando los ojos del erizo negro y rojo-comienzas a no sentirte la misma, me dejas entrar en tus pensamientos, permites que yo use tu cuerpo, cual títere sin oponerte ente nada-al finalizar la zorrita cayó al suelo dormida, en ese momento Shadow también se desmayó, cayendo sobre el barro.

* * *

Los dedos de la zorrita se movieron, en ese momento se incorporó, observando al erizo negro aún en el suelo inconciente. En ese momento la chica esbozó una sonrisa, sus ojos violetas ahora se transformaron en color rubí. Alzó la mirada al firmamento que le proporcionaba las rejas del techo y lanzó una carcajada maléfica que hizo llamar la atención de todos los esclavos que se encontraban en las otras celdas-finalmente, lo he conseguido!-gritó triunfante mirando sus manos-me he metido en la mente de la pequeña-la zorra posesionada volvió a reír mirando al cuerpo sin vida de su compañero. La zorrita se acercó a las rejas de la celda y con una patada terminó volando todas las rejas, dejándola en absoluta libertad-muy bien, vamos a divertirnos un poco-ahora su voz ha cambiado, trasformándola en un dueto de su voz y la del erizo ojicarmín.

* * *

Todo estaba oscuro, el silencio reinaba en el pueblo, solo las luz de la luna propinaba una luz pura y cristalina por toda la calle, su iluminación era completa. La iluminación llegó a una mansión. Allí se encontraba Sonic, durmiendo tranquilamente, una terrible fiebre en su interior comenzó a surgir haciendo que el erizo azul se levantara gritando fuertemente-q…que me pasa!-gritó mirando sus manos, viendo como estas se convertían en unas enormes dejando notar unas filosas garras, el pelo comenzaba a crecer cada vez más, sus dientes iban creciendo y afilando. Miró a la luna con las pocas fuerzas en sí, al verla le dio un vuelco a su cuerpo, era luna llena, tan provinente y brillante. Finalmente un fuerte aullido se oyó por toda la mansión, incluyendo en las calles. Ahora los ojos del erizo eran verdes opacos, fijos en la luna.

* * *

Un guardia se encontraba vigilando en la puerta de la mansión de Mephiles, sus párpados comenzaban a decaer, se sentía adormilado y finalmente los cerró por un instante. Al volverlos a abrir se encontró con la zorrita de tonos marrones y ojos rubíes posada frente a él.

El guardia se incorporó para atraparla pero luego se fijó que la zorra no llevaba mucha ropa, solo unos trapos que cubrían su sexo y sus pechos al descubierto. El morboso del guardia esbozó una sonrisa mirando a la zorrita de ojos rubíes-que hace una preciosura de esclava como tú en una noche tan oscura?-preguntó el guardia llevando sus manos a las caderas de la zorrita.

-con que te gusta tocarme, cierto?-preguntó sin poner resistencia-también hoy te gustaba tocarme, lo recuerdas?-el guardia se impresionó un poco, no recordaba haber visto a la zorrita ese día-ya sabes, el tan preciado Rubí, el erizo diamante que tantos desean-contestó con ambas voces.

-q…que dices?-el guardia la vio a los ojos carmín y se alejó de la chica-a…aléjate de mi…eres un brujo…te has posicionado en el cuerpo de la zorra-el guardia se hecho para atrás pero calló al suelo.

-jejeje…ya es tarde-la zorra se le lanzó sobre el cuello del guardia a morderle por esa zona, clavando sus dientes lo más dentro que sus colmillos podían haciendo gritar al guardia quien por más que golpearla o asfixiarla continuaba mordiendo. Finalmente la zorra soltó al guardia y lo lanzó al suelo dejándolo con una hemorragia. La zorra le escupió en la cara los resto de sangre que quedó en su boca-hasta tu sangre está podrida-la zorra se vistió y con el antebrazo se limpió su boca. Dio la media vuelta y comenzó a caminar por las calles de la zona. La zorra ya tenía su libertad asegurada.

* * *

De entre las sombras había una criatura que se movía rápido pero sigilosamente, buscaba una presa para saciar su sed de aquella noche. Finalmente vio a una chica indefensa caminar por las calles, la miraba fijamente. Su cuerpo de tonos marrones, su cuerpo vestido por trapos y sus ojos tan atractivos y brillantes que llamó la atención a la criatura.

-por fin, eres libre Sora-hablaba con ambas voces mientras caminaba por en medio de la calle, viendo la prominente luna llena. De repente un aullido le llamó la atención y se volteó pero detrás de ella era todas penumbras, la zorra gimió un poco y se volteó para continuar pero al voltearse se encontró con un lobo gigante, su pelo era azulado con partes celestes, sus garras eran enormes y sus colmillos prominentes. La zorra se calló sentada al suelo mirando al werehog que la miraba fijamente. En ese momento el miedo controló los poderes mentales de Shadow, de sus ojos salieron unas cuantas lágrimas que aún observaba al lobo. Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar y su llanto era cada vez más amargo, sus ojos rubíes se iban desvaneciendo, ahora el alma de Shadow estaba atrapada en el cuerpo de una chica que sufriría una muerte brutal.

El werehog sonrió mirándola y relamiéndose gustosamente-hola pequeño aperitivo-el werehog tenía una voz macabra y grave. Se puso en cuatro patas preparándose para saltar sobre la chica quien continuaba intacta en el suelo, viendo sus últimos segundos de vida.

-p…por favor…n…no me haga daño….estoy embarazada-lloriqueó la pequeña zorra

-y a quien le importa-contestó el werehog. Gritos desgarradores comenzaron a oírse por todo el pueblo. Terribles gritos que penetran en las mentes de todos.

* * *

Shadow continuaba entre las sombras de la celda dormitando sobre la húmeda tierra. Finalmente se incorporó agitado-NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOO!-comenzó a llorar amargamente, por unos segundos sintió su aire desvanecerse. Posó sus manos en la tierra, quedando arrodillado intentando respirar-por que?-musitó en lo bajo-POR QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!-

Continuará…


	4. La marca del brujo

Dark Obsecion  


* * *

Capítulo 4: La marca del brujo  
El guardia mordido hace minutos atrás se incorporó y entró a la mansión, fue directo a la cocina y del mueble sacó una venda. Rápidamente se enjuagó la mordida y envolvió la venda alrededor de su cuello.  
-ese maldito, me las pagará!-gritó fuertemente el guardia para acercarse a la puerta de sótano donde se encontraban las celdas de los esclavos. Abrió la puerta con una réplica de las llaves que tenía y se metió en busca del erizo negro-Rubí!-gritó brutalmente mientras buscaba al erizo con un quinqué en su mano iluminando todas las celdas.  
Shadow había oído el grito desesperado del guardia en busca de él, pero no estaba muy seguro de por que lo buscaba o por que sentía su alma romperse mientras su corazón latía abruptamente. Dificultosamente se incorporó y vio que las rejas de la celda estaban rotas y su compañera no estaba, eso lo asustó un poco pero luego pasó a sentirse estremecido, el guardia finalmente lo encontró, su cara estaba llena de odio y violencia. Shadow se lanzó hacia atrás, se arrastraba hasta llegar a chocar su herida espalda contra la fría pared, lanzó un pequeño gemido de dolor al sentir aquel contacto con su carne lastimada en la pared. El guardia se iba acercando y finalmente tomó a Shadow de su oreja, tirándola fuertemente, provocando que el erizo negro y rojo gritara de dolor.  
-me las vas a pagar…tú me marcaste-exclamó el guardia sacando una espada de un bolso de su espalda y colocando la hoja cerca del cuello de Shadow.  
-que estas haciendo?-se oyó una voz desafiante y conocida para el guardia, al voltearse se encontró con el menor de la familia, lo miraba fijamente a los ojos con una pequeña pero triunfante sonrisa-y quien te mandó a matar al erizo?-preguntó dudoso-el chico no es tuyo y por eso no tienes derecho a hacer eso si es que no te lo ordeno-explicó acercándose al guardia que aún tenía a Shadow en el aire.  
-p…pero me marcó-exclamó el guardia asustado con el pequeño erizo aún en sus manos.  
-poco me importa, quiero que lo sueltes y va siendo hora que te despidas de todos, he estudiado sobre brujas y dicen que una pequeña mordida puede traerte terribles enfermedades desconocidas por el hombre-Scourge tomó el brazo del guardia y lo bajó, dejando a Shadow en el suelo-ahora ya no te necesitamos si es que morirás-dijo desafiante. El guardia se marchó con cara de trauma, esa explicación no lo ayudó en nada. El erizo verde se volteó a ver al erizo menor, quien se encontraba totalmente confundido-tranquilo, ese maldito ya no te hará daño-dijo pasando una mano por la mejilla izquierda de Shadow, algo que le pareció repugnante.  
-no entiendo, yo no hice nada…lo juro…y Sora desapareció-dijo asustado como un niño viendo a todos lados-yo no lo mordí…no hice nada-exclamó lanzando un par de lágrimas, estaba verdaderamente asustado.  
-tranquilo Rubí, ahora quiero que vengas a mi cuarto, quiero mostrarte algo-dijo tomando la mano del erizo ojicarmín.  
Shadow se asustó al recordar las palabras de Blaze, que involucraba no estar en los cuartos ni de su hijo ni de su marido. Shadow se soltó y se colocó en una oscura esquina-n…no puedo, mi ama me matará si es que me ve compartir el lecho con usted-dijo abrazándose a sí mismo, protegiéndose a si mismo ya que nunca tuvo a nadie más que él para protegerse-en verdad estaría en graves consecuencias-  
-tks, esa puta no me manda-el erizo verde volvió a tomar la mano de Shadow fuertemente-ahora te ordeno que vengas conmigo, Rubí-el erizo rojo y negro asustado asintió. Caminaba temblando, no solo por el frío, sino también por el miedo, tenía los pasos torpes por todo lo sucedido y su mente estaba absorta en protegerse de los ataques del erizo verde que ahora mismo lo estaba llevando a su cuarto.  


* * *

Al salir del sótano, Scourge cerró con llave y volvió a tomar de la mano de Shadow, llevándoselo a las escaleras. Pasaron por el pasillo y así entrar al cuarto completamente iluminado con velas en los candelabros de la habitación. Scourge soltó a Shadow y fue a la puerta a cerrarla con llave, dejando a los erizos encerrados, el erizo verde se volteó a ver a su ojicarmín, este se encontraba bastante asustado y eso se podía notar en sus ojos.  
-tranquilo, tengo algo para ti-el erizo verde fue hasta un cajón de su estante y sacó una pequeña cajita negra-ahora, Rubí, quiero que cierres tus hermosos ojos-le habló suavemente sensual. El erizo negro, haciendo caso a las ordenes de su amo cerró sus ojos, aún estando algo asustado-últimamente te noto muy atemorizado y estresado, y tengo un jarabe ideal para ti-el erizo verde abrió la cajita negra, dentro había una pequeña fruta roja y carnosa, bañada en chocolate-abre tu dulce boca, Rubí-le ordenó Scourge.  
Shadow accedió a abrir la boca, pero no lo suficiente para que solo cosas pequeñas lograran entrar (que no vaya a darse una sorpresa si es que llevaba otra cosa a la boca) en ese momento sintió los dedos del erizo recorrer su comisura para luego meter una pequeña cosa que tenía un gusto delicioso y era carnosa. El erizo la degustó un poco, masticaba lentamente hasta tragárselo-nunca probé algo tan rico, que es?-preguntó dudoso volviendo a abrir sus ojos y así mirar al erizo verde.  
-es frutilla con chocolate, un verdadero afrodisíaco para que puedas calmar tu estrés-Scourge se le acercó y comenzó a acariciarle toda su espalda suavemente. El erizo negro comenzó a ruborizarse un poco y su interior lo sentía arder en llamas-sin que te des cuenta, comienzas a excitarte sin poder tener el control de tu cuerpo-ahora el erizo verde pasó sus manos por los glúteos del erizo negro.  
Shadow comenzaba a gemir un poco mientras continuaba ruborizándose pero se armó de fuerza para musitar una pregunta-por que me haces esto?-preguntó sin tener el control de su cuerpo que en estos momentos se dejaba llevar por las caricias del erizo verde.  
-porque quiero hacerte mío y mostrarle a ese erizo azul que yo tengo algo que él desea, debí drogarte para que no me atacaras con tus poderes de brujo-(no se como se llama cuando alguien come esas comidas, así que lo pongo de esa manera) Scourge recostó a Shadow sobre la cama, este la sintió extraña, nunca había sentido tal comodidad pero se sentía suave y caliente. Por instinto de su cuerpo "drogado", no ejerció cuando el erizo verde se recostó sobre él. Mas bien su cuerpo lo sentía cómodo pero su mente abrumada aún estaba algo asustada, con sus manos temblorosas tocó el pacho del erizo verde y ejercer para adelante, así no se acercaría lo demasiado.  
-n…no haga esto, por favor…mi edad no es madura para estas cosas-hablaba el erizo que estaba bajo el cuerpo de Scourge, este solo echó una pequeña risita para luego tomar las débiles muñecas de Shadow y posarlas sobre la cama, dejando que pueda acercarse hasta su cara. El erizo ojicarmín se estremeció cuando lo vio tan cerca de él, trataba de moverse pero como estaba bajo los incontenibles efectos del afrodisíaco era imposible controlarse. El erizo verde continuaba tocando el oscuro y sucio cuerpo del erizo que en parte de dejaba.  
-que caliente estas-le murmuró en la oreja al erizo, quien aún no podía salir de aquel encierro. La mano de Scourge se estaba acercando a la entrepierna de Shadow pero oyó unos toquidos en su puerta, haciendo que el erizo ojicarmín reaccionara, moviéndose y retorciéndose por querer escapar. El erizo verde dejó a Shadow sobre la cama y fue directo hasta su puerta, abriéndola con la llave y allí se encontraba la gata violeta que lo miraba algo desesperada.  
-que pasa?-preguntó algo exaltado por ver a su madrastra así  
-hijo, dos esclavos escaparon…y el guardia se enfermó-le comentó bastante desesperada-escaparon Rubí y Acua…además atacaron al guardia…y ahora se está muriendo-la gata violeta ahora zarandeaba al erizo verde pero allí vio que algo se encontraba en la cama del chico y era Shadow, quien estaba sentado cubriendo su cuerpo con sus manos y respirando aceleradamente, la gata vio al erizo verde furiosa-te acostaste con Rubí?-preguntó eufórica-acaso tuvieron relaciones?-  
-que?…no, ese idiota no se dejaba y tú me interrumpiste-le exclamó  
-que ni se te ocurra violarlo…ese niño es virgen y así como lo ves puede valer más de lo que te imaginas-le replicó la gata para luego ver al erizo negro y rojo que se encontraba asustado, ella lo vio desafiante y se acercó hasta él-que hiciste para escapar maldito erizo?-preguntó volviendo a tirar a Shadow sobre la cama, manchándola de barro y sangre-habla!…donde está esa puta zorra?-la gata se puso frente a él.  
-yo no sé…lo juro, estaba dormido y cuando desperté ella ya no estaba…y las rejas de la celda estaban rotas-Shadow ya no se encontraba atemorizado, hizo una cara desafiante afirmando que verdaderamente no fue él quien ayudó a la chica a escapar, se encontraba seguro de sus palabras-ella ya no estaba, y si es que mordió al guardia, se lo tenía bien merecido. Le hablaba educado pero con su cara desafiante, mostrando que aún podía defenderse a sí mismo.  
En ese momento el erizo negro y azul entró al cuarto en donde se oía todos los barullos para encontrarse con Blaze, Scourge y Shadow. Cuando vio a Shadow se acercó para darle una bofetada pero se detuvo cuando la gata violeta le negó con la cabeza, el erizo se detuvo y se acercó a Blaze-encontré a Acua…pero deben acompañarme a verla como está…y llamen a su marido, de seguro la querrá ver por última vez-Mephiles y Blaze salieron corriendo dejando a Scourge y Shadow en el cuarto.  
El erizo verde tomó a Shadow de su brazo y lo llevó a la celda, al entrar al sótano, Scourge estaba buscando una celda para el erizo hasta que encontró una vacía y negra, la luz de la luna no se encontraba, todo estaba cerrado. Finalmente encerró al erizo negro en esa celda y se fue para ir con sus padres.  


* * *

Mephiles, Blaze y el mayordomo se iban acercando a donde estaba la zorra, ya casi estaba amaneciendo y las calles se iluminaban un poco con el sol. Finalmente llegaron y en el medio de la calle se encontraba la zorra de tonos marrones tirada boca abajo en el frío suelo. El zorro gris fue corriendo hasta ella llorando, la tomó y la volteó para ver su cara pero en el instante la soltó y se alejó un poco para vomitar. El cuerpo de la joven estaba descuartizado, sus ojos se encontraban blancos y la parte de su abdomen y estómago estaba toda desgarrada, dejando el relleno del interior fuera.  
Mephiles se acercó hasta ella para verla con indiferencia y luego fijó su mirada a la gata violeta-habrá que quemarla-dijo con mucha tranquilidad y seriedad. La gata violeta asintió pero el zorro se levantó y se acercó hasta Mephiles.  
-no!…no puede hacer eso!-exclamó furioso mirándolo a los ojos-no puede quemarla-  
-no tengo otra opción…ella escapó de la celda y marcó a un guardia, dejándolo gravemente enfermo-el erizo se volteó y se fue caminado por el medio de la calle, junto con la gata violeta, dejando al zorro gris con la zorra tirada y sin vida a su lado-esta tarde habrá quema de brujas-le habló a su mujer.  
-si Mephiles, habrá que hacerlo si no queremos tener la maldición de una bruja-afirmó la gata violeta. Ambos veían al erizo verde llegar y se detuvieron para que se acercase.  
-que fue lo que pasó?-preguntó  
-Acua resultó ser una bruja, alguien la atacó y la mataron…hoy la vamos a quemar por ser una hija de Satán (ha, entonces que es Mephiles?)- Mephiles, Blaze y Scourge comenzaron a caminar para volver a la mansión.  


* * *

Shadow se encontraba entre las sombras de su celda, con los ojos cerrados y apoyando su espalda en una de las frías paredes, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. Los otros esclavos se encontraban llorando, gritando de miedo. Esa mañana era completamente fría pero Shadow era el único que ni se inmutaba, ni por más que esté todo mojado. Ahora su cabeza comenzó a moverse a un lado y a otro al compás de los gritos y llantos de los demás, tomó un poco de aire y empezó a cantar-te vas a morir, ya no te podrán ayudar, te vas a morir y al infierno tu irás-cantaba en una entonación pegajosa, repitiéndolo cada vez más fuerte y seguro. Los esclavos empezaron a oír su vos y la canción que lo acompañaba. Ahora todos empezaron a cantarla, volviéndose el canto cada vez más fuerte. Todos ya estaban cantando aquella melodía que comenzó uno pero los demás lo siguieron.  
Finalmente Shadow abrió sus ojos, volviéndose más brillantes y rojos, se incorporó del suelo y continuaba cantando, dando gritos a la entonación, sintiendo la fuerza y la rabia de las voces de todos los esclavos entrar en sus oídos. Shadow se paró erguido, separó sus brazos y levantó su cabeza, a través de sus ojos estaba el guardia quien se encontraba tendido sobre una cama, tapándose los oídos, retorciéndose de dolor, desangrando sin parar por las perforaciones en su cuello. Shadow seguía cantando más fuerte, volviéndose la voz más audible de todo el sótano, ahora veía como ese hombre tenía convulsiones, sentía el corazón del guardia en su mano, latiendo lentamente, sintiéndolo morir. Shadow presionó fuertemente su mano mientras seguía cantando, finalmente el corazón ya no lo sentía latir más en su mano. El erizo ojicarmesí dejó de cantar, sus ojos se apagaron y sus párpados cayeron, Shadow se sintió débil y terminó cayendo sobre el frío barro. Los cantos se iban disminuyendo, ya que no oían al erizo negro seguir cantando y ellos se detuvieron.  


* * *

Mephiles, Blaze y Scourge llegaron a la casa, los tres se encontraban un poco asustados, lo que le sucedió a la zorra no era normal, estaba toda descuartizada y no tuvieron la piedad por su embarazo. Mephiles dejó a la gata violeta y al erizo verde en la mansión y volvió a salir para hablar con las autoridades de lo sucedido, además de avisarles que en el pueblo hay una posible aparición de brujas.  
-Blaze, crees que Acua halla sido una bruja-preguntó el erizo verde viendo a la gata violeta-que yo sepa, las brujas aún no han sido todas exterminadas-  
-eso tendremos que verlo, al parecer ella atacó al guardia con una mordida, hoy para estar seguros la quemaremos-la gata violeta se volteó y continuó caminando dentro de la mansión, dejando a Scourge solo.  


* * *

Ya era de día, Sonic se levantó de su cama, se estiró pero vio algo, una pequeña mancha se hacía motar en su blanquecina sabana, se acercó para verla mejor, parecía ser sangre coagulada. Algo extrañado se miró para ver si no tenía ningún corte pero cuando vio sus manos se impresionó mucho, estas estaban completamente manchadas en sangre pero no era de él. La respiración comenzó a ser agitada, estaba verdaderamente asustado, no recordaba nada ayer, nada que mostrara que sus manos estuvieran así, no recordaba haberse levantado después de haberse ido a dormir. Rápidamente se levantó de su cama y se desvistió entrando al baño que estaba iluminado con la luz del sol, llenó la tina con agua caliente que tenía en un balde y se metió, limpiando sus manos y u cara, frotándose fuertemente con una esponja para que la sangre se vaya. Al haberse deshecho de toda la sangre vio su cuerpo, no tenía ninguna cortada, estaba completamente perfecto, su deducción era cierta, esa sangre no era de él. Se calmó un poco y decidió secarse y vestirse para irse a desayunar.  
Bajó las escaleras y allí se encontraba la mucama de la casa, sirviendo un plato sobre la mesa, el padre de Sonic ya se había ido, dejando al erizo azul desayunar solo.  
-hola joven Sonic, como está este día?-preguntó la mucama dándole una pequeña sonrisa.  
-muy bien, gracias-dijo regalándole una cálida sonrisa-sabes si mi padre ya se ha marchado?-preguntó cortésmente.  
-si joven Sonic, su padre ha tenido unos asuntos urgentes y por eso se ha ido temprano-le contestó lavando los platos  
El erizo azulado se desayunó todo rápido y sin tiempo, recogió los platos y los dejó en el fregadero-cada día lo haces mejor-exclamó contento sobándose la panza de felicidad-ya me voy al colegio, te veré en la tarde-dijo tomando su mochila y marcharse corriendo.  


* * *

Shadow se encontraba en la oscuridad, sintiendo el frío por todo su cuerpo pero aquellas sensaciones volvieron a intervenir sus sueños, susurros se oían en sus oídos, voces malditas, susurrando en sus orejas, haciéndolo sentirse en el infierno, su piel ardiente buscaba algún lugar frío donde detener aquel dolor infernal. Se retorcía cual poseído, gemía vibrante y fuerte. su pecho se elevaba, su respiración se acortaba, ahora estaba solo, no tenía a nadie quien lo ayudase. Manos invisibles comenzaron a tocar su cuerpo caliente, haciendo sentir sufrimiento, dolor y desesperación. Ahora sus rojas ventas comenzaron a brillar prominentemente, su cuerpo se retorcía y ahora comenzaba a gritar desesperado, queriendo escapar de ese brutal sueño donde se sentía muerto.  
-n…no!…d…déjenme!-todavía una parte de él continuaba en la realidad, la cual quería despertar. Retorciéndose de miedo, gritando, hasta finalmente se despertó de su sueño, estaba completamente agitado. Se había olvidado por unos segundos en donde se encontraba, sus neuronas despertaron, un segundo aire llegó a su cuerpo. Débilmente se incorporó, tambaleante y débil, observando el sitio oscuro en donde estaba. Se sentó en medio de la celda, tapando su cara, así solo creería que la oscuridad provenía de sus párpados cerrados, aún despierto intentando olvidar su sueño-q…que me pasa?…si esto antes no lo sentía-murmuró asustado.  


* * *

Sonic se dirigía al colegio junto a un erizo plateado con el que platicaba, de repente veía a Scourge acercándose, Sonic lo miró dudoso, el camino del colegio era del lado contrario.  
-que pasa?-preguntó el erizo azul  
-hoy no hay colegio…vamos al pueblo a quemar una bruja muerta-respondió  
-como?-preguntó el erizo plateado-una bruja?-  
-así es…larga historia, van a venir?-preguntó  
-yo ni loco pienso ir a ver como queman a una mujer inocente-Sonic se volteó y se fue. Él no creía en las brujas, ya había sido hace muchos años desde la temporada de brujas pero pensaba que eran mujeres y hombres inocentes, más sabios que la gente normal, además que la mayoría de las veces eran los esclavos a quienes quemaban-esto es una injusticia!-exclamó furioso  


* * *

Todos se encontraban en el pueblo, ya todo estaba listo para quemar a la zorrita ya difunta, le costaron mucho llevar sus restos ante la hoguera, estaban desde los más viejos hasta los más jóvenes. Un cura apareció con un libro negro y grande en su mano, pronunció unas oraciones y prosiguió para quemar a la zorrita. Veían como sus restos se quemaban rápidamente.  
-señoras y señores….pueden haber más brujas en esta ciudad, tened cuidado y vigilad vuestras casas y vuestros hijo-exclamó el cura ante todos mientras la hoguera continuaba ardiendo detrás suyo.  
Los restos continuaban quemándose pero un ojo continuaba allí sin quemarse, pasaron de ser azules a rojos como el propio fuego, algo que nadie notó.  


* * *

Shadow ya se había calmado y dormía con la conciencia agotada pero de repente se levantó a gritar fuertemente, sentía arder su piel, sentía el fuego posarse sobre todo su cuerpo, matando su carne. Se retorcía de la agonía, arrepintiéndose por su moribunda vida. Sus manos pasaron por todo su cuerpo, intentando calmar ese horrible ardor. Notó que su cuerpo no estaba en llamas pero se sentía como si hubiese bajado al mismo infierno, comenzó a oír aquellos gritos desesperados de dolor y sufrimiento de los pecadores castigados. Finalmente dejó de gritar, su cuerpo ya casi sin vida se desfalleció sobre la helada tierra, sus párpados cerrados y su respiración entrecortada….al fin, paz en sus sueños, su único lugar cálido donde llamaría "hogar".  
Continuará…


	5. Enemigo

UUUFFF...hace tiempo que no continuo pero bueh, no puedo tener el cerebro laburando todo el tiempo pero he aquí otro capi 8D

* * *

Capítulo 5: Enemigo  
Sonic se encontraba en la grande y elegante casa de su padre, se encontraba tirado en el sillon, sus pensamientos revoloteando en su mente, absorto de todos estos problemas que en realidad lo tomaría como una discriminación mortal, que mata. su mirada fija en el techo, su corazón acelerado por la impreción.  
-maldita sea-  
Lanzó un alarido, lo único que salió de su boca, esas palabras se dirigían a una persona en particular, al erizo de ojos turqueza y pelaje verde, sinceramente por dentro le caía mal, solo por el hecho de ser medios primos. Su padre y Mephiles eran hermanastros, no quería afrontar ese hecho, tenér que compartir el mismo árbol con esa familia, le daba vergüenza ser parte de esos locos, sobretodo de Scourge, siempre ha sido un loco que se piensa ser mayor que culaquiera. Sonic se giró quedando de costado, mirando los muebles de la casa, se veían lejanos, puesto que es un gran lugar. Cerró sus ojos por un momento, creyendo que podía caer en su subconciente y calmarse hasta dormir pero en ese momento vino la mucama y llamó la atención de Sonic, el pequeño erizo solo abrió sus ojos  
-que sucede Clara?- Sonic dirigió sus ojos a los ojos violeta de la gata  
-es Silver, quiere hablar con usted, joven Sonic- le respondió la sirvienta  
Sonic se incorporó del sillón con pocas estimulaciones, estaba muy enfadado como para lograr mantener una conversación fingiendo no estar enfadado. El erizo azulado fue caminando hasta el erizo plateado quien lo estaba esperando.  
-que pasa Silver?-  
Sonic, como no quería fingir, tenía una expreción de enfado en su rostro, algo que asustó un poco al erizo plateado.  
-Sonic, que sucede?-  
Silver se veía muy preocupado, es obvio que lo estaría, lo amaba y él por igual, por eso quería saber que le sucedía y si podía ayudarlo en algo  
-nada Silver, me tiene podrido todo este tema en donde hay gente que cree ser más justos o valer más que otros, me enferma y me hace sentirme una basura- Respondió roncamente -en fin, a que has venido?-  
-es que te has ido de repente, y me preocupé, quería venir a verte- el erizo platinado se acercó a darle un beso en la mejilla a Sonic y este le devolvió otro en los labios

* * *

Todo era silencio y oscuridad, su cuerpo lo sentía muerto, pero aún así sentía el frío, el dolor y ardor de sus heridas. Su cuerpo hiso un par de movimientos bruzcos, buscando un lugar cálido, el erizo abrió sus ojos levemente, intentando buscar una alo de luz pero era impocible, sus aún dormidas neuronas no lo dejaban reconocer el lugar con facilidad. Debilmente se incorporó para ponerce de pie, sus reflejos eran torpes, apenas podía caminar.  
-q...que pasa?-  
El erizo se apoyó contra las frías barras de acero, apoyando su mano izquierda sobre su cabeza, no soportaba el dolor que ahora traía, en ese momento recordó todo. Miró a su alrredeor, aún seguía oscuro, su respiración estaba entrecortada, nunca se atrevió a estar en la oscuridad, tenía de costumbre dormir siendo iluminado por una vela, pero ya nada podía ayudarlo. El erizo negro abrió sus ojos, aquellos empezaban a brillar, su cuerpo no parecía responder, como si la misma oscuridad lo haya poseído. Lanzó una pequeña carcajada, su mirada se volvió más penetrante y enojada, junto con una sonrisa curbada de mejilla a mejilla.  
Un erizo verde se acercó hasta aquella celda, sacando una llave para así abrir las rejas. Scourge miró al erizo negro, este tenía una mirada seductiva, junto con unos censuales movimientos de cadera al acercarce caminando hasta él.  
-R...Rubí?- el erizo verde se alejó un poco del oscuro  
-que? acaso sucede algo?- el erizo negro se acercó hasta Scourge y le acarició el pecho con un dedo  
El erizo verde alejó su mano de su pecho y lo agarró de sus muñecas, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, Shadow solo sonrrió y sus ojos brillaron.  
-no se que clase de juego es este Rubí, pero no es divertido-  
Scourge tomó fuertemente la mano de Shadow y empezó a caminar hacia la salida, ignorando a los demás esclavos.  
-jeje- el erizo negro rió seductivo y entretenido -_pobres criaturas, para eliminar a un enemigo hay que acercarsele más, eres facil Scourge, no me costará un solo segundo en que te haga trizas_- sonrrió mirando al erizo verde.

* * *

Finalmente llegando a la sala se encontraba Mephiles charlando con la gata violeta, la sonrisa de Shadow fue más prominente, tenía una treta preparada para aquella gata. Aunque se le veía regañada, al parecer Maphiles quedó disgustado con el asunto de haber lastimado a Shadow de tal manera en que lo haya hecho sufrir tanto por primera vez. Scourge en ese momento volteó a Shadow mostrandolé la espalda a su padre  
-no crees que esto está mal?- el erizo verde les mostró las graves heridas de Shadow  
-algo habrá hecho el tonto para que se lo merezca, no lo protejas- le respondió.  
El erizo verde gruño y se acercó hasta el padre -que tengo que hacer para que te deshagas de esta puta que comparte el lecho contigo todos los días?- exclamó furioso apuntando a la gata violeta  
-huh?- la gata solo puso una cara de desentendimiento y dolor, aunque no expresaba nada y Scouge sabía que estaba riendo por dentro  
-pero que cosas dices, eres un pendejo mal educado- exclamó Mephiles fúrico  
Ante todo esto Shadow miraba interesado, al parecer Scourge también quería acabar con la tiranía de la gata violata. Nuevamente volvió a sonrreir, tenía un buen aliado temporal, más tarde se desharía de él tambien -jejeje, con que Scourge tambien odia a su madrastra, ese tonto puede ayudarme con ella- Shadow tenía una treta perfecta para vengarce de la gata y quitar al erizo verde de su camino  
-ya me cansé, Scourge, vete de aquí, te dije que tienes que llevar unos papeles- vio como el erizo verde bajaba la cabeza y lentamente se iba a hacer los mandados -tú, Rubí, empieza a acear la casa, hoy hay invitados y quiero que todo esto esté impecable- le oredenó para luego marcharse junto con la gata de la sala.  
-si amo- Shadow se volteó y fue en busca de los artículos de limpieza -_jajaja, lo que ese idiota no sabe lo que hace su impura pareja, tks...ya lo sabrá, tendré que ser paciente y dejar que su ira se consuma por completo_-

* * *

Sonic y Silver se encontraban en una pradera lejana del pueblo. El erizo azulado estaba recostado, con su cabeza sobre las piernas de Silver, quien estaba sentado y acariciando los erizo de Sonic, este se notaba distraído, hoy debía ir a otra reunion de empresarios y lo peor de todo era tener que volver a ver a aquella gata que lo acosaba y a su medio primo.  
-Sonic, querido, te pasa algo?- preguntó el erizo plateado duvitativo  
-es que esta noche debo ir a una importante reunión...y no quiero, es muy aburrida y detesto estar al rededor de tanto mayores- respondió mirando a Silver a los ojos. El erizo plateado se quedó contemplando la cara de Sonic por un tiempo, estaba feliz de tener a alguien así como pareja, lo creía unico.  
-tranquilo Sonic, son solo reuniones, un tiempo d aburrimiento no más...es por tu futuro- Silver le ragaló una pequeña sonrisa  
-me gustaría un futuro distinto a este- el erizo azulado desvió la mirada -un futuro donde nadie sufra-  
-algún día llegaremos a ese futuro- alentó al erizo azulado que se encontraba algo decepcionado (nota: no se ustedes, pero yo sigo esperando ese futuro XDDD)

* * *

Shadow se encontraba aceando los cuartos y los pasillos, ya no tenía ese sensación asesina que tenía hace minutos pero no recordaba sentirse así. Sacó unos trapos y con ellos enmpezo a limpiar las ventanas, mirando las calles del pueblo a travez del cristal, en ese momento lanzó un suspizo, en parte deseaba ser libre pero en otra se praguntaba como reaccionaría una vez fuera de las preciones de un amo, que tengo que hacer algo por su propia cueta, realmente el erizo era muy antisocial. Dejó las ventanas junto con aquellos pensamientos para acercarse a los muebles y frotarlos con otro trapo limpio. Se encontraba undido en sus imaginaciones hasta que escuchó un par de risitas, Shadow llevantó las orejas al instante. Intrigado fue caminando por los pasillos hasta encontrar el lugar de donde salían los sonidos, sus sentimientos de curiosidad no le permitieron evitar ver que sucedía allí dentro. Se acercó a la cerradura para ver pero cuando fijó su vista dentro se cayó sobre su tracero al suelo y taparce la boca, sus ojos emezaron a lagrimear. Vio cosas feas, algo que no pudo evitar sentir repugnancia. Empezaba a morderce un dedo para no gritar, rápidamente se incorporó y salió corriendo de allí, no quería saber nada más.  
-que mierda era eso!...maldición...n...no debe ser normal- Shadow estaba completamente asustado, iba caminando de un lado a otro con muchos nervios -lo único que se es que se estaban besando...pero que era lo demás!- llevó sus manos a la cabeza.  
-lo que acabas de ver, Rubí, es el acto de sexo- le respodió Scourge, quien estaba posado en la puerta de la entrada de la cocina.  
-sexo? que es eso?- preguntó dubitativo como un niño curioso, algo que Scourge no resistió sentirse excitado  
Scourge se acercó hasta el erizo negro y lo miró fijamente, una risa macabra se hiso notar, junto con sus blancos dientes. Shadow solo abrió los ojos mirándolo asustado, esa cara de alguna manera lo asutaba. De repente, sin que se esperara, Scourge tomó al erizo negro, lo lanzó sin cuidado al suelo y se le colocó entre sus piernas, corriendo la tela de su vertido y comenzando a mover sus caderas contra el tracero del erizo negro. Shadow gritaba fuertemente, no podía moverse puesto que sus muñecas estaban ciendo apretadas por las manos de Scourge. El erizo negro, pataleaba, gritaba, hasta lloraba hasta que el erizo verde dejó de moverse.  
-jeje, y eso que no te penetré- le susurró divertido en su oreja -eso se llama violación, algo que pasa seguido...pero cuando ambos se desean en cuerpo es tener sexo y cuando ambos se desean en cuerpo y alma es hacer el amor, tenlo en cuenta pequeño, así sabes como reaccionar cuando alguien te haga alguna de esas tres cosas- Shadow estaba agitado por el miedo, no podía levantarse del suelo, aquel acto que acababa de hace Scourge le hiso ver que era muy devil y que podrían violarlo cuando quicieran, tal como dijo el erizo verde -estas en la flor de la vida, Rubí, y muchos desean poder hacerce de un cuerpo como el tuyo, cuidate- el erizo verde se incorporó y salió por la puerta de la cocina que daba al patio.  
Shadow se encontraba sentado en el suelo, agitado y asustado, con la mano izquierda oprimiendo su pecho y su mirada al suelo, tragó un poco de saliva y finalmente habló -no quiero...que me violen- su llanto empezó a hacerce amargo, como el de un niño que se ha lastimado la rodilla (nota: lo se, es una tontedad lo de la rodilla, no es facil llenar el espacio)  
El erizo negro finalmente se incorporó con dificultad, sus piernas temblaban del miedo y la impreción, se acercó hasta la mesada de la cocina y se apoyó un rato intentando calmarse un poco. Sus ojos se cristalizaron, en verdad podía haber algo pero que estar en la oscuridad? si lo había pero él mucho no sabía, pronto lo hará.  
Shadow con poca gana continuó con las laboras de la casa, con el temor que acababa de experimentar. Obviamente todo era nuevo para él, nunca había estudiado, era muy pequeño y poco sabía del exterior, colocó su cabeza en una pared y dejó una lágrima salir -siempre creí que había gente justa y amable para que defendieran a otros...pero en este mundo gente como yo somos basura- cerró sus ojos, sacando un pesado suspiro. Volvió a reponerce y sin quejas ni regaños volvió con el aceo de la casa.

* * *

Ya era de noche, Shadow se encontraba sentado sobre un monton de paja de una de las celdas donde le obligaron a estar, aún lejos de todo rayo de iluminación. Cerró sus ojos con la certeza de que puedan llamarlo para servir los aperitivos. Como decía una de sus amigas, siempre quieren gente joven y atractiva. El erizo negro abrió sus ojos lentamente, recordaba algo que su dueño anterior le había dicho, que lo vendía por el hecho de que necesitaba el dinero -si yo no habría nacido atractivo, él no me habría vendido...y todo seguría normal- Shadow se entristeció pero dejó de de estar absorto en sus pensamientos ya que alguien le abrió la celda, era Mephiles, tenía un traje elegante pero llevaba botas para no ensuciar sus mocacines.  
-Rubí, ve y sirve los aperitivos a los invitados- le ordenó Mephiles para luego marcharse -y ve al baño primero, tienes un traje allí-  
-es un vestido?- preguntó Shadow mirando a Maphiles.  
-tks...tú que crees?- finalmente el erizo negro y azul salió del zotano, desapareciendo de la vista de Shadow  
-ggrrr...- Shadow precionó fuertemente sus puños, otra vez tratándolo de niña -QUE MIERDA QUIEREN PARA QUE LES MUESTRE QUE SOY VARON!- gritó fuertemente, estaba furioso, su pecho subía y bajaba.  
Sin decir nada más se dirigió hasta el baño, estaba iluminada por una pequeña vela. Shadow se metió en una gran palangana de madera, sintió el agua caliente. Con sus manos empezó a quitarse los restos de barro, pasando el agua por todo su cuerpo para mantenerce caliente. Al finalizar salió de la palangana, tomó un trapo que había a un lado y secó su cuerpo. Finalmente vio aquel vestido, aquellas elegantes ropas, lo que le disgustaba era tener que fingir ser mujer, mentir y ocultar lo más importante que identifica a uno. Sus ojos se cerraron, no quedó más otra que ponercelo. Le quedaba a la perfección, un elegante vestido de mozo, con tules blancas y telas negras, junto con un delantal blanco.  
Salió del baño con su cabeza baja, caminando sobre sus pasos, en ese momento sonrió, sus ojos se abrieron y miró hacia arriba, haciendo que la luz resplandeciera su rostro. Volteó su mirada a un lado, donde estaba aquella gata violeta charlando con el jefe de la casa, hiso una socarrona sonrisa. Luego volteó aún lado, donde estaba el erizo verde mirando con desprecio a la pareja. En aquel momento Shadow sonrió socarronamente -el enemigo de mi enemigo es mi amigo-

* * *

Sonic se encontraba acomodando la corbata, llevaba un traje bastante elegante. Al finalizar con los toques miró desafiante a su padre, este lo miraba orgulloso. Sonic, un niño de ya 16 años, a punto de ser un hombre, no pudo evitar sonreir.  
-Sonic, hoy conceguirás esa vacante de viceprecidente- el padre le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda, alentándolo  
El erizo azulado solo desvió la mirada, no podía evitar el destino que tenía, ya veía aquellos anhelos de poder ser libre, ahora sería un hombre de negocios y empresas frías, sin tiempo a nada, solo trabajo. Alzó la mirada de nuevo para mirar a su padre y asintió.  
Ambos erizos salieron de la casa, justo allí afuera estaba un carroaje, ambos se subieron y comenzaron el viaje a la mansión de Mephiles. Sonic de encontraba mirando la luna por la ventana, siempre lo calmaba, aquel resplandor tan brillante, tan puro y prominente. Observaba aquellas explendidas praderas, donde la vista no alcanzaba llena de vida y plantas. Sonic deseaba irse lejos, muy lejos, donde no exista sivilisación alguna, armarse una pequeña vivienda donde pueda sentirse a gusto, no pudo evitar sonreir ante ese sueño.  
Ambos veían que estaban a punto de llegar y el erizo celeste veía como Sonic aún seguía sumizo. Suspiró un poco y llamó la atención de su hijo.  
-hijo, se que esto no te agrada, pero debes hacerlo-  
-eso no me importa papá, lo tomo como cualquier problema, mi problema es otro- respondió roncamente  
-que pasa hijo, puedes contar conmigo- le respondió el padre mirándolo a los ojos  
-es un problema del que no te diré- al terminar de contestarle ya habían llegado a la mansión de Mephiles. Sonic se bajó y fue directo al humbral, seguido por su padre.  
Sonic se quedó esperando hasta que finalmente abrieron la puerta, cuando vio quien abría la puerta no pudo evitar deshacerce de su cara de enojo. Se quedó mirando aturdido, miró sus ojos brillantes, hermosos y penetrantes, pero su expreción no parecía ser la misma.  
-bienvenidos a la Manción de Mephiles- era Shadow, posando una mano en su cadera y mirando seductivamente al erizo azulado. Su vestimenta por más cotidiana que sea lo hacía verce sensual e irresistible -que esperan, pasen-  
Sonic al entrar miró fijamente y susurró -Shadow?-  
Shadow sonrió y le respondió -no, Rubí-  
Sonic quedó imprecionado, aún caminando y alejandose de Shadow, ya que se estaba adentrando entre toda la gente.  
Continuará...(eso espero)


	6. Reflejo

Capítulo 6: Reflejo  
Sonic al haber oido a Shadow quedó imprecionado, su voz parecía no ser la misma y negó haberse llamado Shadow. Ignoró todo por completo para irse junto a su padre para charlar con Mephiles, enmpezaba a bostezar del aburrimiento y mirar a su padre y su tío charlar sin emoción alguna. Ya empezaba a rodear los ojos hasta el momento en que no soportó más.  
-_al carajo_- pensó el erizo perdiendosé entre la gente, comenzando a buscar a aquel erizo negro y rojos, tenía muchas preguntas para hacerles y esperaba conceguir respuestas.  


* * *

  
Shadow estaba en la cocina de brazos cruzados, esperando a que le entregaran una bandeja de plata. Sus ojos aún brillaban y la sonrisa aún no se borraba de su rostro, estava moviendo un pie suyo de arriba a abajo en signo de que estaba impaciente, movía y acomodaba sus erizos con sus manos y luego se acomodaba el vestido para que quedara elegante. Finalmente cuando le entregaron la bandeja sonrió y salió de la cocina para empezar a ofrecer aperitivos a los negociantes. De repente giró su cabeza y vio a un punto azul algo lejos de donde él estaba, no pudo evitar sonreir al haberlo visto y fue directamente al punto en donde Sonic estaba.  
-hola- exclamó el erizo negro poniendose en frente de Sonic -que os trae por aquí esta noche joven Sonic?-preguntó mirando los ojos verdes del erizo azulado asustándolo un poco.  
-Sh...ejem, Rubí, que bueno que te encuentro, necesito preguntarte algo-dijo un poco más serio que de costumbres.  
-en serio? que clase de preguntas?- Shadow puso una cara pervertida y se asercó más a Sonic.  
-e...eso, por que haces eso? que no tenías miedo a esta casa? que no estabas asustado?-preguntó dubitativo -y ahora te vienes con eso de Rubí, sabiendo que en realidad eres Shadow-  
-jajaja, sabes cuanto te falta para conocerme más?- su cara cambió, estaba algo enojado y decidió dar la vuelta y caminar, alejandosé de Sonic, quien lo miraba serio, algo en Shadow no le estaba agradando, se notaba raro.  
Shadow caminaba entre la gente, los miraba a todos y carcajeaba -vaya, pero si que aquí todos son feos- pensaba mientras sonreía.  
Un lobo medio hebrio racorría por el salón, balbuceaba un poco y sus ojos se encontraban medio desorbitados, en su mano se encontraba una botella de champaña de la que bebió todo su contenido, carcajeaba mucho y se tambaleaba, un verdadero espectáculo para los demás que se encontraban allí. En ese momento fijó su nublada mirada a una mancha negra con un precioso vestido, instintivamente fue caminando hasta aquel punto y posar su brazo izquierdo en la cintura de aquel ser.  
-vaya, vaya, pero que es lo que tenemos aquí?-  
Su voz estaba completamente modificada e inentendible, aquel edor a licor que salía de su boca al hablar hacía a Shadow taparce la naríz, no soportaba un olor tan fuerte. El erizo negro, enfurecido, tomó la bandeja y le golpeó en la cara con una fuerza tan brutal que hizo al lobo caerca hacia atrás. Todos voltearon al ver que sucedia, lo que encontraron era al erizo negro respirar erraticamente mirando al lobo volcado en el suelo, su naríz comenzaba a sangrarle. Shadow levantó su mirada a quienes lo veían, otra vez ese sentimiento de ahogo y repreción atacó su mente con todo. Del miedo soltó la bandeja, sus ojos se cristalizaron y en su pecho sentía puntadas, se sentía un niño atemorizado otra vez, pues eso era en aquel momento.  
-l..lo siento...y...yo no quice-  
El erizo negro llevó sus manos a su boca y miró a aquel zorro en el suelo, nunca había hecho algo así pero sentía no ser él mismo cuando lo golpeó. El erizo verde se acercó a Shadow y lo miró a los ojos, este solo se encontraba confundido y atemorizado, quería uír de allí.  
-vamos a la cocina Rubí-  
Scouge tomó la mano de Shadow suavemente y lo llevó hasta la cocina. Al estar allí, el erizo verde tomó a Shadow y lo sentó en la mesada de la cocina, el erizo negro tenía la mirada absorta, sus pupilas dilatadas y su respiración aún entrecortada, un par de lágrimas se soltaron.  
-yo no quice, no fue mi intención, ni sabía lo que hacía, lo siento-  
Shadow dejó unas lágrimas caer, estaba atemorizado, nunca supo que tan fuerte podría ser. El erizo verde se alejó de él para irse a la puerta que daba al salón y fijó su mirada al erizo negro y rojo.  
-quedate aquí, despues hablaremos de esto-  
Finalmente Scourge salió de la cocina, en ese momento Shadow comenzó a pensar que desde que había llegado a esa mansión su cuerpo no correspondía o que sus sentimientos de odio y deseo de matar se hacía prominente.  
Llevó las manos a su cabeza, siempre fue así, oculto y sumiso, por más de tener ayuda nunca logró desenvolverce, siempre con sus traumas y temores en su cerebro, los llantos que ha oido desde nacido nunca se borrarían, su cuerpo temblequeaba al sentirse a escasos sentimetros de perder su pureza. Su pequeño e infantil corazón latía abruptamente, desesperado por una rápida solución.  
Nuevamente la puerta de la cocina se abrió, Shadow al haberla oido juntó sus rodillas cerrando sus piernas, un acto notablemente ifantil. Llevó las manos a sus rodillas y se quedó mirando al suelo.  
-Shadow...que tienes?-  
Aquella voz se oía suave, como si intentara calmarlo. Shadow levantó su mirada y vio al erizo azulado, al que creía haber seducido minutos atras, volvió a cerrar sus ojos y se abrazó a si mismo, un pequeño suspiro se hiso oír.  
-oye, te encuentras bien?-  
El erizo azulado, ignorando toda ley de no permitirle tocar a un esclavo que no le preteneciara apoyó su mano en la mejilla dereca del erizo de ojos rubí, lo miró confundido.  
-ese no era yo-  
Musitó Shadow por lo bajo, levantó su mirada para ver la cara de Sonic, este se encontraba confuso ¿acaso podría tener una doble personalidad?  
-yo, nunca he seducido a alguien y menos he tenido la fuerza y valentía para golpear a alguien, ese no era yo, por favor, creeme-  
Sonic, lentamente rodeó a Shadow en sus brazos, acariciandole suavemente la espalda, para tranquilizarlo un poco. Shadow se rescargó en el pecho del azulado, aquel abrazo lo sentía cálido pero se estremeció cuando unas ideas pasaron por su mente.  
-calmate, no pretendo nada, solo debes aliviarte-  
Sonic comenzó a acariciarle los erizos de Shadow, estos tenían una suave textura, sabía como mantenerce aún con la decadencia que llava en su vída. Shadow cerró los ojos, undido en aquel abrazo, se sentía adormilado, nunca a podido tener tal contacto cálido con otra persona. La tela del traje de Sonic acariciaba la cara del erizo de una manera suave. Finalmente se quedó undido en el sonido del latído del corazón de aquel erizo pero no fue por mucho tiempo, Sonic debió separarlo y lo miró a los ojos.  
-Shadow, no debes temer, y si crees que tienes otra personalidad tienes la seguridad de que puedes protegerte-  
El erizo azulado le sonrió y salió de la cocina dejando a Shadow sobre la mesada, este comenzó a pensar, si verdaderamente podía cambiar quizá pueda liverarse pronto.

Sonic al salir de la cocina se había encontrado frente a Scourge, lo miró decicivo y habló.  
-Scourge, que le pasa a Rubí?-  
Scourge abrió un poco mas los ojos mirando al erizo de ojos esmeraldas y prociguió a responederle.  
-el tonto tiene problemas mentales, desde que llegó hasta aquí no han pasado nada más que cosas raras, además que cambia de personalidad a cada momento, unas veces hace frente y otras llora, es completamente inentendible ese erizo-  
Respondió cruzándoce de brazos, su mirada se fijó en el grupo de personas que estaban allí, sus elegantes vestimentas que llamaban la atención, aquellos accesorios de oro que muy pocos podrían comprar. Scourge sonrió ante aquello.  
-puede que me creas una basura, primo, pero mira a todas estas escorias, solo gente que cuando sus vidas se acaben irán a parar a una alcantaríalla como meta-  
-hay mucha gente egoista, pienso yo- Sonic cerró sus ojos y se cruzó de brazos  
-bien, vamos con mi padre, tienes que decirle si al final estas de acuerdo con todo este tema del trabajo que tine para tí- empieza a caminar.  
-S...Scourge, desde cuando hemso cambiado tanto? desde cuando no nos divertimos?-  
Scourge se detuvo y bojó la cabeza, sus manos se hicieron puños. Sonic lo miró confundido, no parecía estar bien.  
-dejamos de ser así desde que perdimos a nuestras madres y mi padre trajo a una prostituta como su prometida, verla tocandoté cada vez que mi padre no estaba me enfureció, me sentía inutil-  
El erizo verde continuó caminando mientras que Sonic cerró sus ojos. Nunca antes se lo habían dicho a nadie, temían que algo malo sucediese y tenían miedo, ya que eran muy pequeños. Tratando de olvidar todo, continuó su camino y siguió a Scourge hasta Mephiles.

* * *

Shadow se encontraba labandocé la cara que había tomado con un pequeño balde, el agua estaba helada pero lo ayudaba a quitarse el rubor de las mejillas y sus ojos rojos de tanto llorar. Comenzó a exhalar tranquila y lentamente, abrió sus ojos mirando su reflejo en el agua, se imprecionó mucho al ver su rostro reflejado esbozando una gran y sadica sonrisa, sus ojos brillaban y lo miraban fijamente.  
-NNOO!- con todas sus fuerzas empujó el balde haciendo que su contenido se derramara por todo el suelo. Cuando intentó incorporarce se calló sobre su tracero. Su mirada estaba perdida y su respiración agitada. Bajó su cabeza -no otra vez-  
Hiso un pequeño puchero y sus ojos se entrecerraron. Nuevamente se incorporó y tomó un trapo para así empezar a secar el agua derramarda. Si Blaze lo viera de seguro que se encontraría con aquel látigo otra vez. Le ardía aquellas eridas que aún no cesaban con solo pensar en volver a estar contra la pared siendo castigado brutalmente.  
Mientras limpiaba recordaba un momento que jamás olvidaría, uno de cuando era más pequeño.

* * *

Hace 7 años atrás...Shadow miraba un espejo del salón, lo miraba fijamente. Su cara curiosa, cual pequeño niño intrigado, estaba sentado con sus piernas crezadas y continuaba viendo su reflejo.  
-como te llamas?- preguntó intrigado, él creía que podía oir lo que le decía. Las mucamas lo miraban extrañas, creían que Shadow estaría loco por hablar con su reflejo, o solo estaba aprendiendo a ver su reflejo, era pequeño y poco comprendía.  
Se veía que Shadow abrió mucho sus ojos y se sorprendió -n..no digas esas cosas, no me gusta lo que dices- pasó un rato y reaccionó de peor manera -en...en tonces no quiero volver a verte...nunca!- Shadow se levantó y se fue corriendo a un pequeño cuarto donde había un colchón de paja, se tiró allí y ocultó su cara.  
Una de las mucamas que lo había visto fue a ver a Shadow, entró al cuarto del erizo negro y se acercó hasta él. Posó su mano en el hombro de Shadow y este la miró asustado.  
-que sucede pequeño Rubí?- preguntó suavemente  
-no me llamo Rubí, así se llama ese que me dijo cosas feas- respondió enojado  
-que cosas feas?- preguntó la mucama intrigada  
-se rió y me dijo que me iva a matar e iba a usar mi cuerpo!- gritó exageradamente mirando a la mucama a los ojos  
Fin del Flash Back

* * *

Shadow finalmente abrió sus ojos, se fijó en el suelo recien limpiado. En el suelo estába su reflejo por la humedad que había quedado allí. Suspiró fuertemente y se cruzó de brazos  
-no puedo cambiar esto...Rubí es parte de mí y yo parte de él, somos uno y no puedo evitarlo por más que lo quiera-  
Llevó una mano a su frente, esta estaba ardiendo. Quizá por haber estado en aquel lugar frío sin que nada cubriera sus pies y pecho, además de la poca higiene donde estaba el zotano, sin mencionar los delirios que comenzaba a sufrir. Totalmente adormilado se apoyó en una de las paredes, hasta finalmente cerrar sus ojos y tener un ligero sueño.  
Continuará!... 


	7. Veneno interno

Capítulo 7: Veneno interno

Su respiración calmada, sus párpados cerrados bajo la brillante luz de un candelabro, la calidez que las llamas de la cocína le ofracía, su cuerpo algo cansado manteniendo fuerzas para no dejarse caer, su cabeza sobre la pared que ya emanaba un pequeño y reconfortable calor de llevar un tiempo allí. Comenzaba a cabezear del cansancio físico y espiritual. Fue en ese momento en que su cara se ha distorcionado a una asustada y confundida para en instantes sentir un leve golpe en su mejilla tirándolo al suelo. Totalmente aturdido quedó en el suelo retorciéndose para voltearse y mirar a quien lo ha atrapado durmiendo. Se trataba de Mephiles, sus ojos verdes mostraban un rostro furioso y lleno de de odio, sus manos hechas puños y su detadura haciendosé mostrar frente al pequeño erizo que se encontraba en el frío suelo.  
-que hacías durmiendo, niño idiota?- su voz se oía con coraje y maldad  
Shadow solo se quedó tirado en el suelo sin decir palabra alguna, solo mirando al erizo negro y azúl a los ojos. Sus ojos verdes y sus pupilas como líneas delgadas que estaban fijas en los ojos rubíes y ahora nublados de Shadow. Él solo miró al suelo, tamándosé de la mejilla lastimada con una mano, lagrimeando del miedo y dolor.  
-ya, levantate- El erizo azul y negro tomó fuertemente el brazo de Shadow y lo puso de pie-te crees ser mejor que otros para dormirte de esa manera cuando te ordeno servirme!- La cara de Mephiles estaba a sentímetros del oido de Shadow, cada grito que pegaba hacía al erizo de ojos rubí temblar más. Finalmente llevó a Shadow al salón donde todos se encontraban y finalmente lanzarlo en el medio del salón frente a todos los presentes, incluyendo a Sonic y Scourge.  
Mephiles se alejó y en el momento volvió con aquel látigo que ya había dado con Shadow días atras-este es el tipo de esclavos que se merecen un escarmiento!- Luego de mostrar a todos el látigo comenzó a chocar las puntas de aquellas flechas contra la espalda de Shadow,haciendo ese sonido de la carne desangrandosé brutalmente. El erizo pequeño solo se erguía lagrimeando, aquellas puntas lo cortaban por completo, el ardor insoportable, su voz apenas gemidos acongojados.  
Sonic y Scourge miraban con impreción, ellos sabían que Mephiles casi nunca era de esa manera, pero parece que ha llegado hasta los extremos. El erizo azulado bajó la cabeza cerrando sus ojos, solo podía oir aquel sonido que los látigos daban contra la carne y los gemídos de Shadow. Su corazón palpitaba herráticamente. Los demás miraban aquel despreciable acto a la vida con cara de desinterés, nunca antes una vida humilde ha sido tan castigada.  
A estos pasos Shadow se encontraba demaciado mareado, un hilo de salíva mezclada con sangre escurría pos sus labios, sus transparentes lágrimas mojaban sus rojas mejillas. Cuando finalmente cesaron aquellos latigazos suspiró y cayó cansado al frío suelo, respirando tanto como podía. Sus ojos cansados y apagados se cerraron, esperando halibiarse pero volvió a abrirlos más grande cuuando olló la voz de Mephiles.  
-hay que voltearlo-  
Mephiles y Blaze tomaron a Shadow y lo voltearon boca arriba, abriendo sus piernas y quitándole la ropa rota y manchada en sangre. Al estar su cuerpo al desnudo cerró sus ojos y llevó su rostro aún lado. Finalmente Mephiles se alejó un poco y comenzó otra vez los latigazos que ahora chocaban contra sus piernas y estómago, Shadow apretaba fuertemente los dientes y mantenía sus ojos cerrados, sus gemidos ahora eran pequeños gritos tratando de ser acallados.  
Sonic se aferró al brazo de Scourge queriendo ocultar su rostro, tamblaba del miedo. Scourge miró al erizo junto a él, se veía asustado, siempre lo ha visto actuar de la misma manera cuando un esclavo era castigado frente a sus ojos, lo que para Scourge ya era algo normal. Volvió a levantar la cabeza a ver como su padre continuaba lastimando al erizo que se encontraba en el suelo.  
Unos minutos después Mephiles concluyó el trabajo, estaba completamente agotado y su respiración acelerada, se volteó y fue hasta Blaze -trae la sal, ese erizo va a ser marcado y verás que despues obedeserá como se debe- La gata violeta asintió y se fue a la cocina en busca de sal. Mephiles volteó y regresó a Shadow, quien se encontraba tendido en el suelo respirando herráticamente, su vista nublada y su cuerpo inmovil, todo le dolía, parecía sentirse ya muerto.  
Mephiles al ver a Blaze acercándose con la sal, tomó a Shadow fuertemente de su cabeza -ahora el final...y verán como un esclavo revelde pasa de ser así a uno obediente- Mephiles tomó un gran puñado de sal con su mano y de a montones empezó a cubrir de blanco sus eridas. Un lve grito se olló por todo el salón. Los invitados vieron eso con algo de impreción, era a penas un niño, era una escena terriblemente fea para los ojos de cualquiera que tuviera corazón pero al parecer Mephiles y Blaze no lo tenían.  
Los gritos de Shadow fueron más fuertes cuando la sal tocó su espalda, gritaba, lloraba y se retorcía. Sonic no podía dejar de lagrimear al oír esos gritos y llantos, sintió subir un calor de su estómago hacia la garganta y tubo que salir corriendo afuera y vomitar entre el pasto. Aún así desde afuera podía oir como Shadow continuaba chillando de sufrimiento.  
Shadow, completamente exhausto cerró sus ojos, aún acongojado y haciendo suaves y pequeños quejidos. Mephiles le colocó una pesada cadena de acero en su cuello, tomó del otro extremo y llevó al erizo a rastras de el salón, desparramando restos de su sangre derramada.

* * *

Al llegar a las escaleras del zótano, Mephiles bajó y detras suyo Shadow caía con su cansado cuerpo escalón por escalón hasta caer en el barro y ensuciar su cuerpo, que con ningun trapo se había cubierto. Shadow ya estaba sumergido en sus sueños, su cuerpo no lo sentía, estaba totalmente agotado que apena podía respirar, sus eridas sentían aquel frío penetrante y duro.  
Mephiles al llegar a una de las seldas vacías ató la cadena a una argolla que se encontraba en la pared, dejando al erizo negro descansar en el barro húmedo. Finalmente cerró las rejas y se volvió al salón principal, pero antes se cambió de zapatos para no ensuciar el suelo. Al llegar encontró a tres asclavas limpiando aquella sangre desparramada, a nadie pareció importarle lo suficiente ya que todos se encontraban conversando sobre sus trabajos o negocios que llevarían a fines de mes. Arregló su corbata y continuó caminando hasta que vio como su hijo se acercaba.  
-Scourge, que sucede?- preguntó Mephiles llevando su mano al hombro del erizo verde  
-dime padre, por que le haz echo eso a aquel esclavo?- Scourge miró a Mephiles algo preocupado  
-hmp... debí hacerlo, ese erizo se cree muy mimado como para hacer lo que se le plazca en horas de trabajo- contestó friamente -no has visto a tu primo?-  
-si, ha salido corriendo de aquí...sabes que Sonic no puede tolerar estas cosas...y menos cuando hay tantos mirando un acto de desbocado omicidio sin que alguien se oponga- respondió friamente mirando a su padre a los ojos.  
-me basta saber donde está- Mephiles continuó caminando y finalmente salir de la manción.  
Fuera, todo se encontraba oscuro, frío y calmado. Mephiles pudo divisar a sonic sentado un una roca a unos pocos metros de la puerta, su cara tapadas por sus manos y corbado. El erizo negro y azul se acercó a Sonic y le acarició la cabeza.  
-ya pasó Sonic, he terminado con ese esclavo, puedes volver adentro, aquí hace frío- le habló tranquilamente con su furia ya descansada luego de haber puesto su furia en los látigos.  
Sonic, finalmente se incorporó y se limpió la cara, sin hablar fue caminado hacia la puerta sin mirar a Mephiles.

* * *

Shadow se encontraba durmiendo acurrucado, evitando un mínimo roze de su cuerpo contra algo. Sus ojos finalmente se abrieron, con pereza empezó a mirar donde se encontraba, su vista estaba nublada de tanto agotamiento y dolor. No sentía su cuerpo, pero sí sentía aquel ardor en su espalda, piernas y pacho. La sal que le hacía sentirce en las llamas del infierno no paraba de lastimar lo que quedaba de aquella carne. De seguro que si no se medicaba pronto, traería una infección o los bichos aparecerían cuando se pudra.  
Una gata grisacea miraba a Shadow desde una celda que estaba a su lado, se veía imprecionada, nunca antes había visto a un ser en tan degradable estado. Vió su cuerpo al desnudo, sin ropa que lo cubriera, pensó que seguramente el frío terminaría de acabar con su vida. Tomó una manta que se encontraba en su celda y se lo acercó al erizo negro.  
-oye, niño...estas despierto?  
Shadow volteó su cabeza ligeramente para ver de donde provenía aquella voz que apenas podía oir. La gata le acercó aquella manta -toma, hací no te congelarás-  
Shadow cerró sus ojos y lentamente negó con su cabeza, sabría que si se cubría terminaría empeorando el dolor que ya llevaba -eso me lastimará- su voz apenas era un susurro, su cuerpo ya comenzaba a temblequear del frío. De un cálido lugar a un sufrimiento mortal, pasando el dolor de la humillación y el dolor.  
-si esas heridas no se tratan te hagarrarás una infección- habló la esclava algo preocupada mirando a la moribunda figura que se encontraba frente a ella.  
-eso ya lo se! te crees que soy un chiquillo que no sabe lo que sucede!- su grito parecído a un rugido, con sus pocas fuerzas levantó su cabeza y miró a la gata furioso -te crees que no se que me pasará despues de esto! creo que eres muy tonta para que pienses que soy una víctima que no sabe!-  
La gata finalmente serró su boca, estaba paralizada, nunca antes vio a alguien con la fuerza y valentía para continuar luchando después de un terrible castigo dado.  
-me han humillado! me despojaron de toda mi ropa frente a todos! y lo peor de todo...tuvieron el placer de ver mis lágrimas, malditos sean!- sus manos se hicieron puños, hagarrando gran cantidad de barro. Su espalda se recentía cada vez que gritaba, haciendo que el dolor fuera cada ves más incontenible. Un leve y horrible grito se oyó por todo el zótano, descargando dolor y furia.

* * *

Sonic se encontraba posado en una de las paredes, viendo como se agitaba el vino al mover su copa, No quería alzar la mirada, se ha quedado pensando en aquel despreciable acto de la que, al parecer, nadie pueden vivir sin ella. Suspiró alzando su mirada al techo, tratando de olvidar todo, su vista se nubló, el saber que nadie sercano podría entenderle le hacía sentirse solo. Recordaba a su madre, ella si podía entenderlo pero ya no estaba, recordaba que después del accidente, deseaba que haya sido su padre y no su madre, la que más valía la pena.  
Sonic, finalmente decidido se acercó al padre y le llamó la atención -padre...estoy cansado, quiero volver a casa- le hablaba algo desganado. No se sentía muy bien despues de lo sucedido. Se veía pálido, sus ojos decaídos y su respiración agotada.  
-hijo, que no ves que estoy hablando. Por que no vas con Blaze a que te de un jarabe o algo?- El padre al terminar de hablarle se volvió a voltear para continuar hablando con los otros empresarios y negociantes.  
El erizo azulado suspiró algo triste, volteó a un lado y fijó su mirada en Blaze, odiaba a esa gata violeta más que a los guardias agrecivos que siempre ve pasar por las calles. Infló su pecho de valor y se acercó hasta ella -Blaze, no tienes un jarabe? creo que voy a entrar en fiebre- respondió el erizo llevando su mano a la frente.  
La gata violeta sonrió y se acercó un poco a Sonic -a ver, dejame medirte le temperatura-  
En ese momento Sonic iso unos pasos para atras evitando que la gata lo tocase-en realidad preferiría que me des un jarabe ahora, la temperatura no importa ahora.  
Blaze hechó una risita -bien Sonic, vamos a la cocina que allí tengo algo para la fiebre- La gata comenzó a caminar a pasos felinos y seductivos. Sonic ignoró aquel detalle en Blaze y la siguió hasta la cocina. Finalmente Blaze tomó una cuchara y de una de las alacenas sacó un pequeño pote del que metió la cuchara sacando un líquido de color jelatinoso -vamos Sonic, bebelo- La gata le ofreció la cuchara.  
Sonic abrió un poco su boca esperando hasta que la cuchara llegó dentro de ella, con dificultad se lo tragó. Frunció el seño por un momento, siempre detestó el sabor del jarabe -vaya, que asco- sacó su boca y su rostro se hiso más disgustado.  
La gata hechó otra ricita y se le acercó a Sonic para acariciarme el pecho -si que eres divertido Sonikku, me agradas- Blaze le propuso una sonrisa juguetona pero seductiva al erizo azulado. Este la miró serio, tomó la mano de Blaze para evitar que lo siguiera tocando.  
-gracias Blaze- el erizo azulado volteó y se fue directo al salón

* * *

Shadow se encontraba ya dormido, su cuerpo aún le resentía mucho y por el frío temblaba haciendo que sus músculos se dañaran más. Lanzaba pequeños gemidos de dolor pero evitaba moverse o se lartimaría más. Su cabeza le dolía mucho y eso le costaba el profundo sueño. La gata que estaba al lado de su celda lo vió muy triste, ese cuerpo sucio y destrozado no podía encontrarse más dañado de lo que ya estaba.  
-a...ayudame- El erizo negro musitó a lo bajo entre sueños.  
Continuará? D:


End file.
